


In Another Life

by VictoriaGreenleaf



Series: Another Life [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, But pretty much just a post avengers 2012 fic, Domestic Avengers, Endgame based au, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I just wanted to write Tony and Peter being cute, M/M, Peter is Civil War age in 2012 because I say so okay, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sweet sweet denial after endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGreenleaf/pseuds/VictoriaGreenleaf
Summary: Mild spoilers for endgameAfter Loki took the tesserect and left, the avengers set out to find him, Tony Stark didn’t think he’d see him in his living room a week later saying he’d happily return the cube as long as he can stay on earth. Loki living with the Avengers, what could possibly go wrong?Or Loki lives in avengers tower and frostiron ensues





	1. A Bargain

"Well shit." 

Of all the ways Tony thought this week would go an alien invasion lead by a norse god in the middle of the week was not one of them, and having stopped said god he figured the hard work was done, because really, having already almost died once today should've been enough, but alas the universe said no when he had a heart attack while keeping the tesseract away from shield and having said tesseract find its way to Loki so he can make a perfect escape.

"Of course he gets away. We spend the past two days looking for the guy and his glowy cube and when we finally find him and stop a damn alien army he gets away. Perfect just what we needed." Tony says standing up after Thors on the spot heart surgery.

"He couldn't have gone far. And he's still in chains surely you can get him back to shield." Mr secretary "I have more authority then you" replies helpfully.

"You're wrong on two accounts. When we get my brother back he will not be going to shield to experiment with, and sadly for all we know Loki may not even be on earth."

Thor looks at the ground when he's done, poor guy probably thinks his brother is half a galaxy away.

"What point break said, we get Loki back to Asgard when we find him, along with the tesseract. We don't need shield experimenting with more alien stuff seeing how well this turned out, and yeah, obviously we'll try to find him but something tells me if Loki doesn't want to be found we're not finding him, especially if he's on another planet."

"Just find him. We'll see who gets custody once he's locked up."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the next week doing search and rescue, clean up of property damage, and most importantly, trying to find Loki.

Bruce spent the majority of the time in a lab trying to find and track the gamma radiation the cube lets out with no luck.

Thor talked to Heimdall, some guy on Asgard that can apparently see everything, in hopes of finding Lokis location, but again no luck, so I guess he can't really see everything.

Tony had spent most of that time getting Jarvis to scan the city and the planet to try to find Loki, but again nothing came up. While scanning the area he also handled the storage of the alien tech and helping Steve, Natasha and Clint with search and rescue.

Which is why when Tony sat down on a couch in his flat of the now named Avengers Tower to have a drink of scotch and unwind for the first time in over a week, he was utterly surprised to see familiar green and black leather, long raven hair, and a seemingly permanent smirk suddenly appear in front of the tv.

"What the hell!" Tony says almost falling of the couch, almost.

"Before you call your mighty avengers, know I mean you know harm." Loki replies smoothly even moving his hands up in surrender.

Now even with that very convincing promise of peace Tony really should call the team, but they worked so hard to find him and he's right here so why not keep him here awhile longer.

"You know a promise from the god of lies isn't the most convincing."

"You've been doing research on me? I'm flattered."

"Well you've kept us pretty busy these past few days, figured I should learn some more about who we're up against."

"Quite practical." Loki says just before pointing at his cup of scotch. "A few days ago you offered me a drink, can I assume the offer still stands?"

Now Tony really shouldn't get a drink with Loki, no fraternizing with the enemy and all that but he might be able to get some information if he keeps him talking, so what's the harm?"

"Go for it, get whatever you want out of that cabinet." Tony replies while nodding in the direction of the liqueur cabinet.

Without a word Loki walks over to the cabinet and gets himself a drink, when he comes back Tony almost grins to see it's scotch. That grin doesn't come out however when Tony sees Loki take a seat on the couch next to him.

"Look, not that I don't love the company of the guy that tried to take over my planet and threw me out a window, a window in my own home might I add, but why exactly are you here. Don't you have some evil super villain things to plan?"

Loki rolls his bright green eyes at that, and wait weren't his eyes blue? He's gonna have to ask Thor about that.

"While I'm sure planning something to annoy your band of heroes would be amusing, I fear it would become quite tiresome in the long run, additionally there's always the chance you'll somehow manage to capture me and I'll be sent to Asgard to live out my days in a cell, and that would simply be to boring to fathom."

Loki drinks what's left of his scotch before continuing.

"The reason I'm here Stark, is to make a bargain."

"And what, might I ask are we bargaining Loki?"

"I remain here, on earth, free to do as I wish in exchange for this." Loki flicks his wrist and empty glass in his right hand is replaced with the tesseract.

"Why don't I just call my suit now and spare us all the trouble?"

"I would be gone before you could finish calling for it. And as I'm sure you've noticed, you won't find me unless I want to be found. I'll be back here tomorrow around this time to hear your answer Stark, I expect a drink then too." With that Loki just smirks and fades away until he's gone.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the Avengers to get over here. We have a bargain to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First multichapter fic so I hope it goes well and that you like it.  
> As for if any of the present timeline stuff will effect this the answer is no. For the sake of simplicity I'm going to say when Steve brought back the mind stone he brought it back before anything else could really be effected so this timeline doesn't remember fighting present Steve.


	2. Terms

"So let me get this straight, we're actually thinking of agreeing to his bargain?" Clint says while starting to pace.

It took the team less then ten minutes to get to the common room due to the fact of them living in the tower, minus Steve and Natasha who were out helping with the city repairs, but once they'd all got there a long conversation had begun.

Firstly Steve scolded Tony for just sitting and talking with Loki instead of getting the suit and calling the team immediately, which was swiftly followed by Tony justifying his decision and saying that because of letting Loki talk he'd be back tomorrow and we can all kick his ass then thank you very much. Though that led to a conversation of the possibility of agreeing to what Loki wanted, mainly from Thor, which is the cause for the archers outrage.

" I mean we can't really be considering it. The guys insane! Sorry Thor but it's true, and Tony you said he wanted to go free, no extra conditions no supervising, nothing! Look Thor for your sake I don't want him tortured or killed so I'm all for keeping him away from shield but he can't just go free, he tried to take over the planet for fucks sake! After taking over my mind might I add." Clint finished taking a deep breath and starting to calm down.

"I know. That's why as much as I'd like to agree I know we can't. At least not with those terms." Thor says looking to the room at large.

"What do you mean?" Replies Natasha who so far had just been watching this unfold.

"We can't let my brother go free, he's done wrongs and deserves some form of punishment but I know him. The man we fought together is not my brother, or at least not how he had been, and if I can get him a second chance I will. He can't go free, but what if we added conditions."

"Like what? Get your ass in a cell but you get the weekend off?" Clint chimed in helpfully.

Thor looked as if someone had kicked him and really he should not be allowed to have such sad puppy eyes.

"Hold on a minute, conditions might work." Tony says gaining the rooms attention. "Look obviously we don't trust Loki and we can't turn him lose, but I get the feeling that if he even thinks we're going to pull something he'll leave before you can say stop, and I honestly don't think we'll catch him unless he wants to be caught, just look at all the luck we've had so far. He said bargain, so let's bargain. Loki gives us the tesseract and it's brought to Asgard before shield can say anything, everyone agree on that?"

Everyone proceeds to nod or voice some form of agreement.

"See this is easy, next we'd have to put our conditions, now it's clear he doesn't want a cell so if we say that he'll refuse, that's just fact. But what if we agree to monitor him in a way, how I'm not entirely sure but it's a start."

"Clint would you be okay with something like that? Arguably Loki did the worst to you."

"Depends on our conditions captain, being brainwashed isn't my idea of something you just let slide."

"Well for starters, how about something to keep his magic in check? Thor is there anything that would suppress his magic in Asgard?" Steve says making him the first to suggest anything.

"Nothing I would consider humane. The best we could hope for in terms of his magic would be setting some rules and making him swear to keep them." Thor replies in a voice that makes it clear there will be no negotiating on that front.

"Alright so we need to decide rules for his magic." Tony says while an idea forms in his head. "But no matter what we agree on we'd need to keep an eye on him right? And I'm sure no one is going to like this, hell I don't, but it might be the best way to get the tesseract, keep an eye on Loki, and maybe even get him to fight with us someday."

"Tony, what are you saying?" Bruce says giving him a very concerned look.

"Well what I'm saying is, what if he stays at the tower."

The room erupts into chaos and arguing faster then when he told the world he was Iron man. Surprisingly after a few moments they begin to agree on something, and even more surprisingly they agree with Tony.

"Now now guys this is the part where you talk me out of something I'll regret."

"That's the thing, I don't think we'll regret it, at least not much." Replies Steve.

"Hell even I think it might be the best choice, and I'd like nothing more then to punch him in the face." Says Clint which Tony really wasn't expecting, well minus the punching. "Can't believe I'm saying it but it's the best way to keep an eye on him and I can get revenge. In non lethal ways Thor don't kill me!"

After that it didn't take them long to agree on what to tell Loki tomorrow when he stopped by and come up with the rest of the rules for the god of chaos.

This is gonna end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	3. Moving In

When Loki teleported into Avengers tower at roughly the same time he had come by yesterday, he was ready to teleport straight back or fight if needed, and it appears as if the avengers were ready for a possible fight as well, though no one made a move to start one.

"Not as warm of a welcome as the one I had yesterday." Loki says looking the Avengers over, they all had their weapons ready though none had them drawn, save Thor seeing as mjolnir didn't have a sheath.

"Loki I'm glad to see you again!" Thor replied with a smile so wide it almost made Loki want to smile back, but not quite.

"Do we have an agreement for our bargain?" Loki says looking over to Stark while avoiding and ignoring Thors greeting.

"Depends." Stark replies. "We agree, that is if you agree to some conditions."

Loki expected as much, asking for his full freedom was unrealistic but it was a shot, heroes are the forgiving type are they not?

"And what are your conditions?"

Stark looks over to the captain who answers the question for him.

"All the conditions start here, so see if you can agree with this, you can stay here on earth, but you live here, at the tower with us, you won't need to be in the same room as us all the time because Jarvis can keep track of you, but you'll live here."

Well it's more freedom then he thought, though there will undoubtedly be more constrictions to come, and he'll have to deal with Thor more then he'd hoped.

"Would I be allowed my own space?"

"Yeah you'll get your own flat and everything, don't worry princess you won't have to bunk with Thor." Stark replies.

"Then I can except that." Truly he's quite pleased, getting to stay on earth without a cell and his own space is more then he'd hoped for, not that he'd let them know that.

"Alright, then we can move on to some of the rules that come with living here." The captain says, ah here come the restrictions.

"Firstly, no hurting civilians, end of story. If you're put in a situation where you'd have to for self defense we can make a work around but otherwise no hurtling civilians or doing anything that would put them in harms way. While we're on that subject, no hurting us. A prank is one thing but if you aim to harm us and the only reason is hurting us you're gone, and at least for the start you can't leave the tower without one of us with you, and tell Jarvis before teleporting anywhere, and if we eventually feel we trust you enough to bring you on a mission, you'll fight with us. Understand this is your second chance, you betray our trust, you'll be sent straight to Asgard. Do we have an agreement?"

Loki blinks at the avengers for a moment before regaining his composure. That's it? How much did Thor argue on his behalf?

"If those are your only terms, then I believe this is yours." At that Loki retrieves the tesseract from his pocket dimension and holds it out for the avengers to take it. Thor walks towards him and takes it while saying,

"I'm truly glad to have you back brother." Thor says with a smile to big for his face.

"Hmm yes I'll have to make you regret it somehow."

"Alright so now that that's over with." Stark interrupts before Thor can look to sad at Lokis response. "Thor you get the cube to Asgard like we agreed, and how about I show Snow white over here to his new room."

Snow White? Yet another strange name from the equally strange mortal.

"After you." Loki replies in a mocking tone.

"Come on Princess you'll love it, top of the notch furniture, surveillance, and a great view of the city." 

 

Not that Loki would ever say it aloud, but it seemed as if Stark was right, he quite liked it. Loki had his very own flat with more space then he was expecting, and had a rather nice view of the city he'd destroyed a little over a week ago, it seemed the mortals clean up quickly.

"Thank you for the hospitality Stark." He said far less sincerely then he felt.

"Yeah no problem reindeer games." Stark says looking at the room for a few moments before moving closer and looking Loki in the eyes before continuing.

"I know Steve already laid out all the rules in a nice civil manner, but let me spell it out for you. If me, Jarvis, or any of the team see you doing anything to hurt anyone, I'll make you pay, sure the time I threatened you you got the upper hand, but you don't have the glow stick of destiny now and I'll make sure I have the suit. If I catch you hurting the team you won't have to wait for Asgard to get justice."

There's the warrier that faced him alone without his armour during the attack, Loki has to admit, the fierceness of it suits him. And luckily for Stark, he's not planning anything bad for earths mightiest heroes, not for the time being that is.

"Fear not, if I wanted any of you dead, you'd be dead already." Is Lokis simple reply accompanied by a smirk.

"Oh yeah that's really comforting."

"It should be. Now I've had a rather long day and I'd like to rest alone now." Loki says with an overdramtic sigh.

"Try not to blow something up on your first night." Stark calls back as he leaves the room shaking his head slightly.

Loki living with the Avengers, what could possibly go wrong.


	4. Late Night Talks

It's been a few days since the resident god of mischief moved in with the avengers, and surprisingly, nothing's happened.

No explosions, no fights, the building hasn't caught on fire, nothing. Which would be a lot more concerning if Loki had been doing anything. Besides doing everything he can to avoid Thor, and frankly everyone else, he's minded his own business and stayed in his room for the most part.

Which is why Tony had to do a double take when he saw Loki staring at the toaster in the communal kitchen at midnight.

"I know my sleep schedule is crap but what's your excuse to be in the kitchen in the middle of the night?"

Loki looks up from the toaster before answering, "Couldn't sleep, and I got hungry."

"Well I hope you know the toaster won't work if you stare at it, and you might want to get some bread." 

"I've never seen a toaster, as you called it before." 

"Seeing as I'm also hungry I'll make us both some toast and you can see how to use it, how's that sound reindeer games?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at him in response to the nickname before nodding and sitting down at the kitchen table.

Tony went about making toast and black coffee because what else would he drink at midnight? Or scratch midnight what else would he drink ever? He made enough for Loki so he could make him try it too.

"Dinner, or breakfast? I don't know which, is served." Tony says as he puts the toast on the table followed quickly by honey and the coffee.

"So this is honey it's sweet and you put it on the toast, and this is only the best drink known to man kind."

Loki eyes the honey skeptically for a moment before pouring some on his toast and trying it.

"I'll admit it's quite good." Loki says before taking another bite of his toast and drinking some of the coffee as well. 

Of all the reactions Tony had been expecting from Loki trying coffee, having the drink spat back at his face was definitely not one of them.

"What the hell!"

"I'd apologize, however you were the one who made me drink that horrible thing." Loki says with a face that screams disgust. 

"Yeah yeah well at least I know you spit and don't swallow."

"Now Stark, if I caught your meaning correctly, that simply isn't true in fact its quite the opposite." Loki says with a far to pleased smile. 

Unsure of how to respond to tat Stark moves on to complaining about his state, "Well either way I'm all wet now." 

Loki just smirks while tilting his head.

"Not like that you pervert. I've got to go get a different shirt."

"You know I could dry you if you wanted."

"How?"

"Magic." Freaking magic. Giving Loki permission to do a spell on him is probably the worst decision Tony could make right now, but he really doesn't want to change...

"Go for it Maleficent, I just better not end up with a tail or something."

Loki flicks his wrist dramatically and within seconds Tony is completely dry. 

"Good one, though I still hate how that breaks any and all the laws of science."

"I'm sure your laws are mostly wrong anyway." Loki says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah wanna bet? I bet I could figure out some of your magic princess, or at least relate it to science. and I bet you won't be able to understand the Xbox controls in under an hour."

"That hardly seems fair, seeing as I don't know what an Xbox is."

"Yeah and I didn't know magic was real until you showed up in New York. I'd say it's more than fair, and come on you're here on a bargain, don't tell me you won't gamble."

Loki takes a second to ponder the offer before saying, "Hmm, challenge excepted, when do we start?"

"Not today Princess, brain's to tired to figure out something that leaps over the laws of physics, how about tomorrow?"

"My schedule is notably clear, I'll go down to your lab tomorrow."

"It's a date. I'm going to get some sleep, or try to anyway, see you tomorrow Merlin."

"You'll have to explain these names to me eventually you do realize?"

"Nope don't think so, your face of confusion is to funny, good night reindeer games, or is it good morning at this point?" Tony says as he leaves, looking back to find Loki smiling as he finishes his honey covered toast.

A surprising encounter indeed.


	5. Science vs Magic

It was around one in the afternoon the following day when Loki fully decided he was going to take up Starks bet, mainly out of not having anything better to do. 

And while he'd never say it aloud Loki was quite curious on weather or not this mortal would be able to understand anything about his magic, he was considered a genius on Midgard and his technology speaks for itself on the truth of that title. One of those inventions of his was Jarvis, the AI as Stark had called him which was monitoring Loki day and night was similar in more than one way to magic. 

Loki was about to teleport down to Starks lab to surprise the mortal when he remembered one of the captains rules. While he doubted Stark would tell anyone if he did teleport down without notice the risk outweighed the reward.

"Jarvis?" Loki says looking up at the ceiling expectantly.

"Yes Mr. Odinson?" The robotic voice replied.

"If you would I'd prefer Laufeyson for the time being." Loki says with an edge to his voice. It's no fault of Thors that he's adopted, Thor knew as much as he did before they're tip to Jotunhiem. However that doesn't change his anger towards Odin, and by association, Thor.

"If that is what you prefer I will address you as such, how may I be of assistance Mr. Laufeyson?" 

"I was told I had to inform you if I wished to teleport and I'd like to go to Starks lab."

"Very well I'll notify sir and you may do so when ready."

"Thank you." So much for surprising Stark, either way with a shimmer of green light Loki fades from his own room as he materializes in Starks lab.

 

Loki appears in Starks lab to find that despite the warning he received from Jarvis, the mortal was an inch shy of falling out of his chair.

"Shit give a guy a little more warning." Tony says as he stabilizes himself in the chair.

"Sir I did just inform you that Mr. Laufeyson would be appearing shorty."

"Yeah but you could have mentioned how soon."

"I for one am quite pleased at your surprised, I figured the element of shock would be gone with Jarvis' warning." Loki says with a smirk.

"Can it Maleficent I'm going to win this bet anyway." 

"Speaking of our bet, what's in it for the winner?" 

"I'll be honest with you, I have no idea. Typically people bet money, but I have more then I could ever need and you have no use for it. Oh! If I win you have to make me coffee whenever I ask you for a month!" 

Loki groans in response but replies, "I could do that, however if I win you have to design a suit with my colours and wear it to your next mission." 

"Ohh you're on reindeer games." Stark says smirking before continuing, "Also I was thinking some more specific conditions, for instance you give be an intermediate spell to figure out and you have to come first in rainbow road in Mario cart in an hour."

"And Mario cart is?"

"It's only the best game the Wii has to offer, and yes I know we'd said Xbox yesterday but this is more fun and easier to measure, and if that sounds good to you you can pick whatever spell I have to understand."

"Hmm, how's shape shifting sound?"

"An idiot would say simple because it's just atoms in a different form but I'd say near impossible because you have to account for where the hell the matter comes from or goes depending if what you change into is bigger or smaller then you are. Challenge excepted, if I can take some scans of you shape shifting first so I have something to work with."

"Deal, If you also only have an hour to figure it out or relate it to science."

"You got yourself a deal Princess." Stark says with an ambitious smile while extending his hand. 

Loki reaches out his own in turn to shake on the deal.

"Alright lets get these scans."

 

After Stark got the space for the scans ready Loki walked to the spot on the floor where Stark had told him to go and looked expectantly at the mortal.

"Alright well I don't know exactly what I'm scanning for so I've set up as many things as possible to monitor you with the help of Jarvis and those cameras over to your left, so I guess just demonstrate shape shifting." 

"Just the once or do you want verity?" 

"Umm I guess more then one, how about three scans, and in turn you can have three hints for your side of the bet. One where you change into something close to yourself, then something smaller and something bigger than yourself."

"Ready when you are." 

Stark presses a few buttons on his monitor before saying, "J you got everything ready?"

"Of course sir."

"Alright Princess, ready when you are."

If Stark is so set on a princess Loki might as well show him one. So he shifts into the female version of himself.

Starks jaw almost drops as he looks Loki up and down with clear attraction written on his face.

"Like what you see Stark?" 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, not that you're not a looker normally but I wasn't expecting this. Did you just come up with that?"

"The dress was on the spot the form however was not. This is simply my female form, I don't wear it often but it's still me, except now I have cleavage, which you have more then noticed Stark."

"What I didn't- Yeah okay I stared you caught me. So are you genderfluid? Different pronouns and everything?"

"I suppose so, I've never bothered with labels but I have been known to change my gender and my pronouns with it, though the vast majority of the time I am male."

"Well let me know if it changes, and I'm ready for the next scan when you are." Stark says looking back at his screen and hitting another button, and with one sentence showing more acceptance than the population of Asgard, save his mother and Thor, over his female form, this mortal has surprised him some more each encounter they've had.

Then the world seems to grow bigger as Loki shifts down to a black cat on the floor of the lab.

"Aww is that a little Lokitty?"

Loki growls and arches his back at Stark for the comment.

"Hey don't get mad at me you walked into this one. How about for the next one you turn into a horse?" Stark says starting to giggle.

Loki just hisses.

"Alright alright touchy subject I get it, just shift when you're ready."

Loki turned into something as far from a horse as he could thing of, how did these mortals believe he'd given birth to an eight legged horse? Sure he could have but that doesn't mean he would, perhaps he should ask Stark for books on his mythology to find out what other nonsensical things these mortals believed.

"Wow a Komodo Dragon not scary at all, just don't bite me please." Stark says with a startled expression while putting his hands up in surrender .

Loki just tilts his head, moves his tail back and forth and and opens his mouth as if to yawn.

"Yeah if I didn't know better I'd say that means I'm on thin ice, and hey look at that I got all my scans! You can turn back now Princess."

Loki takes a few slow steps forward, still as the lizard, enjoying the small amount of worry and fear quickly taking over Starks face. Because really the mortal had earned it by calling him Princess again, he then turns back into himself to smirk at the mortal before saying.

"I hope you are aware, that if I wanted to hurt you I could do so just as easily in this form, there is a window not far from where we're standing."

"Yeah I know I'm just a weak mortal next to a powerful god, I'd also like to remind you the suit is a few feet to the right, and do I need to call Steve to remind you of the rules?"

Loki just rolled his eyes before saying.

"Now where's whatever I need to win this bet?"

"Right this way Princess let's get things started."

 

After a little over an hour that had been filled with the sound of Stark complaining over magics disrespect of physics and how matter doesn't work that way partly tuned out by ACDC, mixed with Loki swearing and yelling every time he fell of the bridge in Mario Cart intertwined with the theme for rainbow road, Loki threw his controller on the couch he was seated at and yelled.

"I win! I came first in this insufferable game!"

"No! Oh come on I swear I'm close if I just had a little more time damnit! But hey you won fair and square, damn do I really have to wear a green and gold suit for the next mission?"

"Well of course, we're building trust are we not? Don't go back on your word now Stark."

Stark laughs before saying,

"Fine fair's fair, but hey can I still try to get a hang of magic, with some hints next time?" 

Loki considers this for a moment, if he truly does get to an understanding of magic that could be easily used against him, however he had more fun with this mortal in the past few hours then he has had in what feels like years, and he has been quite bored.

"If you show me where or how I can buy books, and show me where you got some of these ridicules names."

Stark laughs out loud before saying, "Sure thing reindeer games, you got yourself a deal." 

"Tony Stark is making deals with Loki, the world is going to end very soon." Widow says from the doorway, how distracted had Loki been to not have noticed her?

"Hey Nat, and nah don't worry, worlds not ending just yet, right Loki?" Stark replies turning to look at Loki.

"I have no plans made for the near future."

" Very reassuring, I came to tell you both that Steve and Thor made everyone dinner, and yes everyone, meaning you to Loki, so get upstairs, the kitchen smells really good." Romanoff says as she leaves the lab.

"We'll be right up!" Stark calls back to her, "Come on Lokes, I know you've been avoiding Thor, and frankly everyone else, but for a guy from the forties Steve is one hell of a cook."

Loki gets up to follow Stark upstairs, turns out life among the avengers wasn't turning out to be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos they make me really happy, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
> And if anyone would like to check it out I have a tumblr with the same name VictoriaGreenleaf where I post art sometimes and reblog a ton of stuff


	6. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but i felt I needed to clear up what happened with shield.  
> There is more Tony and Loki in the next one I promise.  
> And thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos they make me smile

Tony was in the lab bitterly humming along to Back in Black by ACDC working on his green and gold suit he had to wear next time he went to take out bad guys because he lost the stupid bet with reindeer games when Jarvis's voice cut through the music. 

"Sir, Shield is attempting to search through my files with more success then usual."

"I haven't changed any of the codes is a while have I J? I'll do that once I'm done with this suit, and just let em see what they want, actually even better direct them to some kind of porn."

"Sir might I remind you that you have yet to inform shield on where Mr. Laufeyson is staying."

"Oh crap. Alright J get them off the files I don't need a lecture from Fury." 

"I believe it might be to late Sir. You have an incoming call from the directer."

"Then mute it I don't want to deal with it."

"Sir he is trying to override my protocols."

Just as Tony let out a comically exaggerated sigh Furys face appeared on a screen in front of him.

"Mr Stark report to shield immediately with the rest of the Avengers and the criminal Loki who has been a guest in your tower without you consulting shield and more importantly me."

"See I was under the impression I could let whoever I want live in my tower, seeing as it is, you know, mine." 

"Not when they're criminals who tried to take over our world not so long ago."

"Look we made a deal that has been working pretty well might I add so how about you piss off."

"How about this, you all get your asses over to shield in under an hour or I come over there myself."

"Yeah there's no way I'm going to shield because you tell me to." Tony says while ending the call.

 

Steve lead the way as they walked into shield. To be fair Tony wasn't there because Mr eyepatch asked him, he was there because Steve insisted they go and blah blah responsibility and whatever else Steve said. 

Before they went there was a lengthy discussion on weather or not to bring Loki, on the one hand they didn't want to fight shield to keep him because Loki would probably just leave and who knows if he would come back, or worse, they didn't want Loki to fight shield and get more blood on his hands especially on their watch.

But on the other hand they didn't want to leave Loki alone in the tower, sure by now no one thought Loki would strangle them in their sleep, but no one really trusted him either, even Thor which really tells you something. 

But after some arguing they decided to just bring Loki along after getting him to swear not to hurt anyone and if things did turn violent to teleport back to the tower, how much he'll listen if things actually do go bad, remains to be seen.

They reach the meeting room to be greeted by Fury himself looking more mad then when he changed all the profiles in shield to pictures of Jack Sparrow with the words "Your brave directer" on the photo.

"I see you're all here, even the criminal in question. Please seat your asses at the table and explain."

For once they did as they were told with Steve and Natasha sitting on the two seats closest to Fury on either side and Loki at the other end of the table between Thor and Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to start explaining to Fury why he could do whatever he wants especially when no harm had come of it and even some good with the tesseract back on Asgard when Steve shot him a brief look before turning to Fury and saying.

"We understand why you feel we should have told you and to some extent I agree but the reason we didn't tell you first was because we saw an opportunity to get the tesseract back without any bloodshed and we didn't have time to sit through board meetings in order to make the call, and we knew if we got the tesseract and shield knew about it you'd try to keep it here, so instead we sent it back to Asgard where it belongs."

"Yes and now Loki is what, a special guest?"

"No I'm staying in the tower so I may remain under the supervision of your heroes and begin to atone for my sins." Loki says with fake guilt, or at least mostly fake guilt from what Tony can tell.

"That's another question, which one of you came up with these terms."

"We all did sir, Loki just agreed. Even I agreed to the terms if that tells you something, and I have yet to regret it." Clint speaks up before anyone else can answer.

"It's true, Loki hasn't done anything to make us regret it, he's even agreed to fight with us if we ever grow to trust him enough, and in the mean time he's not causing any more trouble or harm to anyone but maybe us if he gets bored enough." Bruce adds.

"Yeah and we made sure to make it crystal clear that if Rock of ages over here gets one of our rules wrong, he's getting his ass sent back to Asgard to rot in a cell."

"I assure you directer, if I believe my brother is planning anything of bad intent I will put a stop to it." Thor says and Tony doesn't miss the small change in expression on Lokis face at the word 'Brother".

"Basically what we're saying Fury, is that we're not ending our deal, weather you like it or not. And if you want to know of any changes for the deal in the future, I suggest you like it." Steve says hopefully ending this discussion. 

"Fine. If he ends up blowing up the city again don't come crying to me."

"Umm actually I think shield was the one trying to blow up the city when they sent a nuke straight for town." Tony cuts in before Fury can say whatever else he was going to say. In response to that Fury glares at Tony before continuing.

"When you go on missions, before you let the terrorist come with you that is, Loki is to stay at shield so we can watch him. He'll stay in a cell for those few hours."

"Now Fury, I do hope you know those cells could never keep me." Loki says with a smirk that looks far to pleased.

"Then I don't suppose you'll mind." Fury says locking Loki with a hard stare. 

The room grows stiff as the team waits to see how Loki will react. And to everyones surprise Loki simply smiles and says.

"No I don't suppose I shall."

"Then I guess you're free to leave, but if I were you I'd reconsider handing him to shield as an option."

"We'll be sure to ignore it!" Tony calls back as they leave the room.


	7. Horny Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? It's one of my friends birthday and the only friend I have who ships frostion so happy birthday have another chapter.

Loki had been in the lab with Stark through the whole night working on a way for the mortal to properly scan his magic and get a better feeling for how it worked. If you had asked Loki if that was something he'd let anyone do a week ago he'd have told you no. However staying in the lab with Stark has been something he's done almost daily since that first bet, and he's quite enjoyed it. They went straight back to the lab after the meeting with Fury so Stark could properly vent about Shield and the "Sheer audacity of the asshole pirate wanting us to justify our actions" as he had said, and when Stark was done they made an agreement, Loki would teach Stark more about magic and how it worked if Stark taught him more of his own technology.  
Lokis first choice had been the light on his chest, powerful enough to power his suits and stop an infinity stone, however he had been turned down rather quickly. There was definitely a story there but Loki decided not to pry saying he'd settle for more information on the suits, and a design input on Starks new green and gold one, which they had been working on for awhile after deciding to take a break from magic."

"You don't really want me to add horns do you?" Stark says with a pleading expression.

"Why of course, you wouldn't want people to think you modeled it after someone else would you?"

"Well your brother would match my usual colours better." 

"He's not my brother." Loki replies more on instinct than anything else.

"You don't mean that though do you? I just mean there have been a few times where you're talking about him in some story from when you were younger and you have this really happy expression, and I'm willing to bet now that I've told you you'll work hard not to do it again, but my point still stands."

Loki glares at him before snapping back.

"Yes I'm sure stories from my youth hold the same meaning now. Don't go to speak because you don't understand. You know I'm adopted yes?" 

Stark nods his face more serious now.

"Well I'm not just- No I don't need to tell you any of this it's no concern of yours." Loki says turning away and exhaling to compose himself.

"Alright that's fair, but it kind of is. At least a little. Thor is my teammate and friend, and honestly even if I don't trust you completely yet, I consider you a friend, so if neither of you are comfortable or happy because of something between you I don't like it. Look I'll stay out of it it's not my life. I'm just saying it might be a good idea if you don't push him away so fast when he tries to talk to you, and it maybe wouldn't hurt if you tried to talk to him a little." Stark replies with a look that speaks volumes of how much he would like to help.

"I appreciate your advice however I shall ignore it." Loki says back to Stark. He's about to tell Stark he's teleporting to his room when the door to the lab opens and a blonde woman in a pencil skirt walks in.

"Tony, Steve told me you were down here and I have some papers I need you to sign to finish depositing money to some of the charitys you selected- Oh. Hello Loki." The woman says looking up from her notepad while looking somewhat startled though she clearly knew he was living in the tower. 

"Hey Pep, oh yeah Pepper meet Loki, Loki meet Pepper Potts." Stark says with a grin looking between the two of them.

"It's a pleasure." Loki says with a smile.

"Yes nice to meet you, what are you doing in the lab?"

"He's been teaching me stuff about magic! And I've been showing him some of my tech, honestly he's a great lab partner." Stark says before Loki has a chance to answer for himself.

"That's good to hear I'm glad you made a friend. Now Tony the papers please."

"Yep sure just put them on the table." 

As Stark starts looking over the papers and picks up a pen to start signing them miss Potts looks over at Loki and says.

"Well you've been here awhile now, how are you finding the tower."

"Good in all honesty, I wasn't fully expecting the avengers to except my deal."

"I was quite surprised when Tony told me they'd agreed, but it seems to have worked out so far." Miss Potts says as her face grows more serious. "I'm sure you have heard a good number of threats from the team, but I'd like to add a promise to the mix. If you hurt Tony, in any way, you won't need one of the avengers to deal you justice. Are we understood?"

Under any other circumstances, a woman without any powers, suit, or even a visible weapon wouldn't have seemed at all threatening. However something about the way she holds his stare made Loki think there is a lot of truth to her promise, he has respect for this woman.

"We are well understood Miss Potts. I have no intention of harming Stark." Loki says and means it.

"Good. See that it stays that way. Oh and Loki, so long as you're his lab partner, make sure he gets some sleep, and food. He tends to forget when he's working on a project." She says her face returning to a pleasant smile. Yes Loki likes this woman.

"I'll do my best."

"Alright all done with the papers Pep." Stark says handing the papers back to Miss Potts.

Potts takes the papers and before turning to leave says.

"Will that be all Mr Stark?"

"That will be all Miss Potts." 

The way they say those lines shows it's something they've both done numerous times before, and the fondness between the two of them is clear.

A few minutes after Miss Potts left Loki turns to Stark and says.

"Is she your lover?"

Tony almost spits out the coffee he had been drinking before answering.

"Me and Pep? God no. I mean we were together for a bit a few years ago but we both realized it wasn't working out so we went back to our friendship. She's still the CEO of my company and means the world to me but we're not a couple. Why, wondering if I'm available?" Stark says his face becoming a mocking seductive grin. Loki decides to carry the bit with.

"And so what if I am Stark." He says moving a little closer with a smirk.

"Then I'd like to know why you're interested in the information." 

"Would a demonstration be clear enough?" Loki says almost at a whisper.

"Paint me a picture Princess." Stark says while meeting Lokis eyes with what seems like genuine attraction. No that can't be right, otherwise that would mine there was some truth to the feeling of Lokis heart moving slightly faster when Stark reaches to grab his shirt.

At that moment the avengers alert blares through the lab until the captains voice replaces it with.

"We got a call from the Manhattan police, they need our assistance as soon as possible so everyone suit up. And Loki teleport to shield and tell Fury what's happening.

Not sure if annoyed or thankful for the interruption Loki stands up from his chair while saying.

"Maybe I'll paint your picture some other time Stark."

 

While Loki waits for the fight to be over in his cell, he laughs loud and clear when he sees what the main focus of the battle is on the news today.

Why on earth is Tony Stark flying around in a bright green and gold suit complete with horns to match the alien who attacked New York not a month ago?


	8. Brothers will be brothers

Loki was laughing to himself while reading "The Gospel of Loki", which is a book of norse mythology told from "Lokis" prospective, and truth be told, the author did a rather impressive job of capturing his personality for having never met him, and the story of Thor dressing as a bride to get his hammer back was most amusing.

Loki was then interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Jarvis could you please tell me who's at my door?"

"It's Mr Odinson." 

Loki is about to tell Thor to get away before he regrets it before he remembers what Stark had said yesterday, and more importantly the fact that it's true, he doesn't hate Thor. And even after everything Thor doesn't hate him. Thinking of Stark opens up a group of other thoughts Loki doesn't want to dwell on, like the way Starks eyes lowered to his lips as he'd said "Paint me a picture." Or the fact that that had made Loki look at Starks lips as well. No instead Loki walks towards the door, opens it and says.

"What do you want you oaf."

"Brother! I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Loki bites back the instinct to correct him that he is not his brother and instead says.

"Yes the accommodations have been adequate."

"Loki I was wondering. If you're not to busy, if there was something you might want to do. Spar or watch one of the tv shows Stark had recommended me." Thor says with a look filled with so much hope it made Loki's chest hurt.

"I suppose we could spar. It's been awhile since I got to punch you."

Thors face illuminates with a smile as he takes a step back and says.

"I'll show you the way to the gym."

Loki nods and follows Thor down to the gym.

 

They'd been down there for around an hour before the match had ended. It seemed they were more evenly matched then they had been expecting, with Thor having learned more of strategy from the avengers then he had known before paired with his strength, and Loki utilizing more of his magic than he had on Asgard because of the judgement he received from Odin whenever he did, paired with his own intelligence and strength.

Though at the end Thor did win pinning Loki to the ground and Loki grudgingly yielding, though it had been a close match the whole way.

"You've gotten smarter in your attacks than I remember you being Thor. I'll admit I'm impressed."

"You used more of your magic, I didn't know you could do some of those things, and you've gotten even better with your daggers." Thor says rubbing the arm where Loki cut him with one of said daggers, though his expression was nothing but happy.

"I'd love to do this again some day. Or do something else if you'd prefer something different brother." Thor says with a cautious smile. 

"I'm not your Brother." Loki snaps back before he can think better of it, though he then changes his face to a more neutral expression and exhales before replying. "But I might be convinced to do this again."

"I'll do my best to convince you." Thor says with a smile before adding. "I don't suppose you could heal my arm?" 

Loki considers leaving Thor to suffer as it heals on it's own for a moment. Though he doesn't get a chance to answer because Starks voice interrupts saying.

"Wait don't heal him here! I want to get scans of your healing magic! Heal him in the lab." 

"You're letting him study your magic?" Thor says with a puzzled expression.

"I am. And in return he's teaching me more of his technology, if I'm to give him incite on myself I want something in return." Loki says by explanation.

"Shocking news Tony Stark made friends with tall dark and handsome who'd have guessed? Now can we please get scans of the healing magic!"

 

After Loki had healed Thor and Stark got all the scans he wanted, Stark had insisted they start using these scans for addition material for "Magic for dummies" as Stark keeps referring to their experiments. However Loki insisted he gets something to drink and maybe also eat first.

"You want some coffee Princess?"

Loki flicks his wrist and the stole Stark was sitting on teleports to the other side of the room, without Stark, leaving him to curse, scream, and call the suit all before he hits the ground.

"You're an ass you know that." Stark says through the mask. Loki would reply if he wasn't to busy laughing at Starks panic.

"Haha real funny you almost done?" Stark says, and while his words are stern, Loki can hear amusement in them as well.

Instead of answering him Loki instead says.

"Jarvis, please tell me you have that on video."

"Of course Mr Laufeyson, I record everything in the tower."

"Jarvis could you play back the video when I ask."

"Gladly."

This of course simply makes Loki laugh even more.

"Oh just help me out of the suit you ass." Stark says with a smile which is now visible as Stark starts taking off the suit.

"Now Stark, if you want me to take your clothes off at least buy me dinner first." Loki replies with a smirk as he walks over to help Stark take off his armour.

"And yet you're undressing me all the same." 

Once Stark is out of the armour they head upstairs to the kitchen to get a drink, Stark black coffee that he somehow enjoys, and Loki starts making tea.

"Oh come on! A tea guy! A freaking tea guy! I told Bruce everyone that likes tea over coffee was evil and once again it seems I was right." Stark says as he shakes his head in mock disbelief.

"Yes my new plan for world domination involves enslaving all those who drink coffee, starting with you, to convert them to tea." Loki says with complete seriousness.

"No you've found my only weakness! Has all of this been a lie? Has our friendship been a lie?" Stark says with exaggerated betrayal clear on his face.

"Indeed. I've merely gotten close enough to learn your secrets."

They hold each others stares for a few moments before Stark starts chuckling which makes Loki break his act as well which proceeds to make Stark full out laugh head thrown back.

And if it isn't the most beautiful sound Loki has ever heard, loud and clear without an once of shame, and best of all it's contagious, like many other things about this mortal, and Loki now finds himself unable to stop laughing too. He also silently vows to get that laugh out of Stark as much as he can.


	9. Movie Night

The past few weeks had been pretty relaxing, a change Tony Stark could get used to. There had been no new attacks, the team had fully settled into the tower and everyone was used to having the others around, hell even Loki was doing just fine, hell he'd even started wearing human clothes not so long ago and damn did he look good in tight jeans, and it seemed he might even be on slightly better grounds with Thor, so that was a big win.

Thinking of Loki to much however was just going to open a can of worms Tony really didn't want to think about though, like how he's been going down to the lab almost every day and whenever he doesn't Tony misses him more than he'd like, and it wasn't just the smirk so sharp it could cut something, or how his long black hair would fall over his face when he leaned over to get a better look at something, or those brilliant green eyes that seemed to look right through Tony whenever their gaze locked, no no worse of all was the small and rare genuine smile that would overtake his whole face when he got something right on the first try, or when he left Tony speechless, and how the smile turned into something else when he'd told Loki to paint him a picture.

Nope back to not thinking about Loki, the guy that for one, tried to take over the planet, and two, might not even like guys and even if he did the chances of him liking Tony back are just- nope we're not thinking of Loki we're going to get some more coffee.

 

Tony walked into the kitchen to find Natasha, Clint and Steve talking about movies.

"Nat come on the second Pirates of the Caribbean was the best." Clint says after taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're delusional, obviously it's the third, how can you pass up Elizabeth Swan becoming King of pirates." Natasha replies.

"You both have no class, the first one was the best. And that's simply not up for debate." Tony says sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Let's agree to disagree, but I hope we can all agree that the fourth is the worst." Clint says.

"Fourth? I can't seem to remember I think I blocked it out of my memory." Natasha replies before taking a bite of a Hershey's bar she must have pulled out of thin air.

"Oh we're certainly in agreement about that. Hey Steve which one is your favorite?" Tony says turning to Steve.

"Oh I've never seen them."

"Holy cow I forgot you would have missed that in your time as a capsicle." Tony replies drinking more coffee.

"Nope that's unacceptable, this calls for a movie night!" Clint says almost jumping out of his chair.

"Thor probably hasn't seem them either, and I think Bruce has only seen the first." Natasha adds.

"And I know for a fact Loki hasn't seen them, Clint I like how you think we're having an Avengers, plus Loki, movie night. Jarvis tell everyone to get to the common living room at five and that it's not up for debate." Tony doesn't miss Clint's grimace at the invitation of Loki and damn if he doesn't feel bad for him. Loki living here has got to have been worse for Clint then the rest of them, but maybe seeing Loki acting normal watching a movie would be good for the both of them, and they can sit on opposite sides of the living room.

 

"Alright everybody have their popcorn or other snacks?" Tony says turning to the room at large. Loki is sitting in the corner of the couch next to him, and to the right of Tony is Steve then Thor, on his personal chair to the left of the couch is Bruce, and on a chair really only meant for one sits Clint and Natasha to the right. 

In response to his question everyone says yes in one way or another, and when that's done Clint clears his throat gaining the rooms attention before saying.

"Seeing as this is our first movie night I have prepared a drinking game." The wide smile on Clints face does not match the groaning or complaining coming from the group at that news.

"Oh come on it's not so bad, here are the rules, every time someone says "Medallion" you drink, every time it plays the main theme, I'll point it out, you drink, and lastly every time someone says "Captain Jack Sparrow" you drink."

"Clint that's basically the whole movie." Natasha replies raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, and I brought the drinks so pass them down and when that's set lets start this thing."

Tony had never realized how often this movie said those things or played that damned song until now, because sure enough by the halfway point everyone was drunk, with the exception of Thor, Loki and Steve, who can't get drunk or would need something much stronger to get drunk.

"Thor buddy you've got to bring some strong stuff from asgard the next time we have a drinking game, and enough to share too cause Steve over there isn't even tipsy."

"Very well I'll bring more the next time, though I think we should drink twice from now on to make it slightly more even."

"Sounds fair." Loki says as Steve nods.

And damn Loki, has he always had such soft looking hair. Tony leans up closer to Loki and runs his fingers through it.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks with clear surprise in his voice.

"Your hair is soft." Tony says by way of explanation. 

Tony leans against Loki even more noticing how Loki had gone stiff but has now loosened again adjusting slightly to make room for Tony. 

"You're a good pillow you know that." Tony says turning his attention back to the movie and taking another drink as the main theme picks up again.

"Don't push your luck." Loki says after he takes his two drinks.

"Can you love birds be quite I love this scene." Clint tells them with Natasha smiling at them in a calculating way behind him.

"Yeah yeah we'll shut up Legolas." 

Not even ten minutes pass of Tony running his fingers through Lokis extremely soft hair that an extremely rude interruption happens. 

In the form of something exploding the window behind the TV.

"Get down!" Steve yells as he follows his own instructions and Tony can see Clint and Natasha spring out of their chair and get behind it faster then two semi drunk people should be able to, stupid spys.

"Stark!" Loki yells from his left and grabs him by the arm and teleports him behind the couch with a magic shield in front of them.

"Holy shit! Thanks Merlin, Jarvis get my suit!" Tony calls extending his arms.

The suit starts to form around him as he sees Loki expand the shield to Clint, Steve and Natasha who are moving closer to them, and he hears more then sees that Bruce has left the room and we now have the Hulk wreaking havoc on the living room.

"Alright J suits on, lets kick the ass of whoever is firing at us."

Tony flys up to view the living room to find a good 30 robots that look almost the same as the ones they fought a little over a week ago.

"What the hell are these robots problem." Tony says as he shoots one destroying it in one go, at least they're easy to kill.

"We are robots of Dr. Doom, we we were sent to annihilate the Avengers." The bots say in unison, perfectly not creepy.

"Right well I think Dr. Doom might be disappointed."

Tony takes out another two as Hulk rips through a few more before he sees lighting take out a few more, signaling that Thor has joined the fight. And apparently Clint and Natasha got their weapons because arrows and bullets join the chaos, and Tony knew Steve got his shield when he saw it fly past him. 

Loki then joins in using magic to tear them apart, and having changed into his armour in record time as well as the long coat flows behind him as he fights, moving so swiftly he might as well be dancing as he throws daggers and magic at the bots nearby.

With so few bots and everyone fighting the battle is won in a very short amount of time, or at least that's what Tony thought when he took off the helmet, only to catch one of the bots moving out of the corner of his eye.

But before he can even lift his hand to fire, Loki is standing between the bot and Tony breaking it with magic.

"Well Princess it seems you saved my life, twice with my amazing drunk reflexes, thanks I owe you one." Tony says with a smile as Loki turns around to face him.

"Think of it as making up for throwing you out a window." Loki replies with a smile, happy to see Tony isn't hurt.

"Everyone alright?" Steve says looking around the room.

"Yep but we might want to do something about the Hulk." Clint says. 

"I'll take care of it." Says Thor as he starts running towards the room the Hulk drifted to during the fight, well at least he's still in the tower.

"We need to figure out more about this Doom." Steve says being the forever responsible one.

"Relax Captain, are movie night was interrupted and this TV is totaled but we have others, once Bruce is back if he's okay I vote we go to my room to finish the movie." Clint says, "And I'll even let you guys into my stash of Ice Cream, Loki you can even get first pick for putting up that shield and getting our weapons, didn't think I'd ever say it but thanks, it helped a lot."

"You're welcome." Loki says with a nod.

"Alright as soon as Bruce is back we'll go finish our drinking game!" Clint says way to enthusiastically as he sits back down on the couch.


	10. Shared Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left comments or kudos or has just taken the time to read this because those notifications always make me smile.
> 
> Also I have exams the week after this one so I'm going to be busy with studying and finishing off any school work so there probably won't be many updates for the next few weeks.

Tony walked into the kitchen to find the avengers talking about something that sounded important, however he had gone to sleep at five last night because he pulled a Lord of the Rings marathon with Loki after he'd read the books and he hadn't had coffee yet so he wasn't really processing anything they were saying just yet.

"Oh Tony good you're here we could use your opinion on this-"

"Nope sorry Brucie you can tell me whatever it was you wanted to say after I've had some coffee." Tony says while pouring some coffee which Clint probably made into his own mug and sits down at the table.

"You awake yet?" Natasha asks after a few moments.

"I'm getting there. What are you all talking about in the kitchen at this ungodly early hour."

"Tony it's nine in the morning." Steve says while raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah like I said early." 

"Right. Well we were discussing the idea of bringing Loki on a mission with us, and we'd like your opinion on it since you're the closest with him besides Thor."

"What I'm not that close with him." Tony says more defensive then he felt, nope definitely not because of his non existent crush.

"Tony he's been spending most of his time with you in the lab." Natasha replies.

"Alright whatever, maybe we're friends, I vote he comes with us."

"See Stark agrees! I think it'd be beneficial for the public to see he's on our side now." Thor adds.

"As nice as it would be for us to stop receiving emails and news people demanding an explanation for why Loki is with us, the public is part of the problem." Steve counters.

"I agree but is there really a better way for people to stark trusting, or at least stop fearing him, than to have him fight with us where people can see?" Bruce adds.

"Clint you've been quite for all of this what do you think of him fighting with us?" Steve says turning his attention towards the archer.

Clint takes a long sip of his coffee before responding.

"Truth be told captain, I think it's a good idea for the public, they'd see he's with us and they'd stop giving us a hard time for it. But I don't know if it's the best choice for us. How many of you can honestly say you trust Loki? Sure at this point even I don't think he's going to strangle us in our sleep, and hell I'm even used to seeing him around the tower. But I don't know if I could trust him in the field, I don't trust him with my life or really any of yours, which can be pretty dangerous in battle." Clint pauses for a minute giving everyone time to think through what Clint had asked.

Does he trust Loki with his life? It's honestly a good question. He likes the guy that's for sure, maybe even more than he should, but that's not the same as trust, and it's been easy to forget over the past few days what he did in new york not that long ago. Though even with all that, Tony thinks he does trust Loki in a battle setting.

"I do." Says Tony in order to voice the rest of that thought allowed.

"I mean think about it, yesterday when the Doom Bots attacked, he saved my life by teleporting me away with him, and putting up that shield very well might have saved Clint and Natasha too, plus you guys said he got your weapons from your rooms which sped up the fight a lot, and he saved my ass again that same day. I'm not saying he'd never betray us, I just don't think he'd do it in a battle."

The Avengers seem to contemplate that for awhile before Clint speaks up again.

"I have to agree. However I still don't think I'd be all to comfortable with him watching my back, so if we do go on missions with Loki, I need to know the reason for him being there. At least for now."

"We can do that." Says Bruce. "And thanks Clint, all of this must be pretty hard."

"Meh it'd be harder if he got in my way more, but as it is, it's not that bad."

"Either way thanks for letting us give this a chance."

"Yeah thanks for hearing me out."

 

Loki woke from his dream with frantic breathing and a small amount of sweet. Nightmares were nothing new since his fall from Asagrd but their frequency did not make them easier. He couldn't properly remember what it was about but he knew enough to know he would not go back to sleep, and that he needed to get fresh air soon.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked to the dark room, the too small and dark room.

"Yes Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Would I be allowed to go to the roof?"

"Yes I do so believe you can."

"I'll be teleporting there now."

 

When Loki appeared on the roof of the tower he took a deep breath of the cool night air before walking to go sit on a ledge. However he hears faint humming coming from behind the quinjet and talks around to see what it is.

"Stark?" Loki asks with a voice much less steady than he'd hoped for.

"Oh hey Reindeer Games." Stark replies, not much steadier than his own. "It seems you found my secret spot."

"I could leave if you'd like."

"No no! Or well I mean you can sit, if you want." Stark says patting the spot next to him. Loki doesn't miss the way his hands shake slightly, not unlike his own.

"Thank you." Loki replies before sitting down next to Stark on the ledge overlooking the city.

"So what brings you here so late at night?" Stark asks after a few moments of sitting in silence.

"Couldn't sleep and needed fresh air." Loki says, it's not a complete lie, even if it's not the whole truth.

"Yeah me neither. Which is why we can both cut the manly bullshit and admit we both had nightmares. Hey takes one to know one." Stark says turning to face Loki.

"You think me weak?" Loki snarls back at him. More from instinct of defending himself on Asgard than because he thinks it's true.

"No way. Nightmares don't make anyone weak. And I'm frankly more concerned over what could make you so scared, cause putting it simply you're a badass. Not that you have to tell me of course." Is he truly just concerned? This mortal continues to surprise him.

"I hope you know I don't think you're weak either, and the sentiment of not knowing what could have possibly made you so scared is mutual." Loki says meeting Starks gaze.

"The usual, memories of when I got this." Stark says tapping the light in his chest. "What's your poison?"

"The usual for me as well, where I was held before attacking your planet." Loki says it before he can think better of giving the information away.

"You've asked about the reactor before, the light in my chest, so do you want to know why it's there?" Tony asks while tilting his head and giving Loki a sad smile.

Loki takes a minute before responding, Stark is showing him huge amounts of trust by being open to telling him this, and he makes a vow to himself that if he is willing to share this with him, Loki will tell Stark his story as well.

"If you're willing to tell me I'd still like to know."

"Alright then Princess here goes." Then Stark starts a tail that gets sadder the more it goes on, a boy who had everything money could buy, but you couldn't buy your fathers pride or time with money, then taking up the company after his parents died, and things taking a turn for the better as he more than succeeds at running said company. Then comes the downfall. A weapons demonstration taking a turn for the worst, being held captive, having the reactor put into his chest so he can live, knowing that if anyone were to take it out he'd die. Making a friend while captive, losing that friend during the escape he'd helped him plan.  
Going home not being able to sit and do anything without feeling the guilt for the damage his weapons caused so he made Iron Man, and finally finding out that the man who had been like a father to him ever since his real father died, who he'd looked to for guidance and approval, had hired the ten rings to kill him, and finding that out while that man rips what's keeping him alive from his chest, and having to kill him.

As Stark talks Loki realizes that their stories aren't so different, the circumstances of course vary drastically but the contents sound all to familiar.

"So that's my sob story, and why I have this little blue light on my heart, it's a part of me." Stark says taking a few deep breaths and turning to look out over the city.

"I am sorry for trying to take over you're mind, and how having me attack the reactor directly must have felt, and if you want to know, I'll tell you my story as well." Loki says looking out at the horizon.

"If you're comfortable sharing, then I'll listen, and you're forgiven for that, at least I forgive you for that."

Loki then starts a story that begins in a similar way to the first.  
A prince who has just about everything he could want, save his fathers approval or pride, living in constant shadow of his perfect brother, brothers who become more and more distant as they get older, until Thors coronation where everything changes in a matter of days.  
Finding out he's not only adopted but a Frost Giant of all things, Thor being banished, feeling betrayed by his family, especially his father, for lying to him his whole life, Thor coming back to stop Loki from killing all the Frost Giants, and Loki letting go, letting go of his life as he falls into the void.  
But the universe would not be that kind.  
Instead he falls into the reach of the mad titan Thanos, who takes his anger pain hatred and sadness and molds it both with physical torture and mind altering magical or simply psychological, and being sent to earth to retrieve the space stone.

When Loki's finished he doesn't turn to see Starks face to see what he thinks of the whole thing.

"Damn. Why didn't you tell us this sooner, I mean the guy that attacked us wasn't really you, even if you were partly in control you're not fully guilty either. "

Start isn't questioning weather he's telling the truth? Of all the reactions that wasn't what Loki had anticipated.

"In honesty Stark, if I'd told you this a few weeks ago would you have believed me? Or would you have simply thought the lie smith was trying to save his own skin."

"Yeah probably the second one, and I guess it doesn't really matter now what you didn't tell us before, but wait does Thor know? Because this feels like something he at least should know, I'm not going to tell him though don't worry, this is definitely your story to tell."

Loki looks up at Stark after that face full of surprise to hear that he's respecting his privacy so much. "No, Thor doesn't know, I will tell him eventually though, and I won't tell anyone your story either.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

They sit in silence as the time passes for a few minutes before Stark says.

"Hey Loki, if you ever can't sleep, feel free to come up here, and don't hesitate to ask Jarvis to wake me up. This can be our spot from now on." Stark says giving him a genuine smile, and meeting his gaze with those deep brown eyes that hold so much intelligence that make Loki unable to look away.

"I believe I shall Stark."

"Oh come on now after all that I'm sure you can skip the formality's."

"Very well, this can be our spot Anthony."

"Anthony? I can't say I mind that."

Anthony, Loki thought as he moved slightly closer to the mortal as they stayed on the ledge watching the sun rise over the horizon, Anthony was a fitting name.


	11. When did robots learn magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm done two out of three of my exams but it's been way to long and I got really bored of studying so I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> And thank you to everyone for waiting and taking the time to read this especially those who have left comments they make me happy

Tony was flying over the city while fighting another group of doom bots in town square, and seriously where was Doom getting these from? When Jarvis' voice cut over the speakers.

"Sir I believe I may have found something that could impact how we go about fighting the robots."

"Shoot J I'll take anything you have these things are annoying as fu- Steve look out on your right!" Tony yells as he catches sight of the bots heading to Steve.

"Thanks Stark!" Steve calls back while throwing the shield at the bots to his right.

"You were saying J?"

"Well Sir if you were to look and the energy signals after the robots fire you may notice they look quite similar to something we've been scanning a lot over the past few weeks."

Tony diverts some of his attention to the bottom left of his screen to see what the hell Jarvis is on about when he sees it and says.

"Oh well shit. Since when can robots do magic?"

 

When the Avengers arrive back at the tower Tony wastes no time in getting Loki up to the living room so he can catch everyone up to speed on the new magic wielding bots.

"J can you please tell Merlin to get up here."

"Certainly sir." Jarvis replies.

"Tony unless I really need to know whatever you want to tell us could I go to my room, my head hurts from all the Hulk." Bruce says as he walks towards the kitchen to make some tea.

"I'd say at least stay for a few minutes, I think you'll want to get your brain involved in this too."

"Adding another lab partner without consulting me Anthony? One might call that rude."

"Anthony?" Clint asks with a baffled and amused expression.

"Yeah well Bruce was here first princess and it's my lab so get used to it." Tony says with a smirk while completely and purposefully ignoring Clint.

"Speaking of, Bruce would you mind making me some tea as well, something sweet." Loki cuts in.

"Yeah by the way you've got a tea buddy! Because of course Loki was a freaking tea guy!" Tony says the words in exasperation.

"Welcome to the dark side Loki, the tea will be ready soon, and Tony can you please get on with it. I'm telling you my head really hurts."

"If you'd like Banner, I could heal it for you." Loki says turning his attention to Bruce. "I'd understand if you weren't comfortable with it however."

"No actually, I think I'm okay with that. Or rather yeah that'd be really nice. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No just stand relatively still for a moment." Loki says as he walks towards Bruce, and Tony won't lie, it's really endearing to see Loki offer his help to Bruce, and he's grateful Bruce has moved past the initial distrust towards Loki, even if he doesn't completely trust him yet it's a long way from the Hulk smash that happened in this very living room.

Loki places two fingers on either side of Bruces head and faint green light comes off of them, and a moment later Loki takes his hands off Bruce and backs away.

"How do you feel?" Clint asks, the worry clear in his voice. It's still sometimes easy for Tony to forget how much worse having Loki around is for Clint, he really hope they can sort that out soon.

"Really good. All the pain is gone. Thanks Loki that helped a ton." Bruce says turning to Loki with a bright smile on his face.

"You're welcome Banner." Loki says turning the corner of his mouth up slightly, and if it isn't the cutest thing Tony has ever seen, he almost swoons, and Tony Stark does not swoon. 

"Now Tony you had something to share with the class?" Natasha asks getting the room back on track.

"Right yeah my point. Jarvis if you would pull up some of the scans from Lokis magic and the scans from the doom bots today please."

"With pleasure." Jarvis says as the scans materialize on a screen in front of them.

"So I get that most of you have no clue what those scans mean, but I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure out that they look really similar."

"The energy signatures and components are almost identical." Says Bruce before taking a sip of his tea.

"And that's from Lokis magic you said?" Says Thor looking slightly concerned having caught on to what Tony was saying.

"Hold up Tony, are you saying Doom is using magic?" Steve asks with a look that matches Thors.

Loki laughs at that while walking closer to the screens to get a better look. 

"If you can call that magic." He says while trying, and failing, to stop his laughter. "Just look at the energy signature, you can see how incredibly shaky it is, they have almost no control, and I promise you they couldn't do anything past very basic spells."

"But they're not harmless?" Steve asks.

"No definitely not. They could still cause a lot of damage and Doom himself might be able to do a few more things but nothing major I think."

"Could you figure out a way for us to fight them easier from these scans?" Natasha asks.

"No, I'd need to see one. Weather you take me fighting with you or capture one and bring it here, though I'm not sure how you'll do that without first neutralizing the teleporting ability."

"There you see friends, we have a reason for Loki to join us in battle!" Thor says almost too happily for the expression Loki makes.

"Seems like a good enough reason to me. Clint you okay with that?" Steve says turning to Clint.

"Yeah. Just stay on your side of the battlefield you hear me?" Clint says his tone growing slightly more serious as he talks to Loki.

"Understood, and I do regret and apologize for everything I did to you." Loki says with an expression more genuine than any Tony had seen before, with the exception of that night on the roof.

"Yeah yeah I here you, and I can't say you're forgiven or that I really trust you, but I'm okay with you being around, and I'll fight beside you if I have to."

Loki nods once at Clint who nods in return before turning to leave the room.

"I'm going to go with him, we've been meaning to finish some spy show on netflix." Natasha says getting up to go after Clint.

"Loki you wanna come work on something in the lab?"

"Gladly." Loki replies before extending his hand.

"Would you like a faster trip down?"

"Are you offering to teleport me because hell yes!" Tony replies taking his hand, and ignoring the way his heart feels as they hold hands, and remain that way for a few extra moments once they reach the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in case anyone would like to follow it, I have a tumblr with the same name VictoriaGreenleaf https://www.tumblr.com/blog/victoriagreenleaf and that link should hopefully take you to it if it worked.


	12. A spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell I made you guys wait way to long have another chapter.
> 
> Also I added this in the tags but I made Peter Civil War age in 2012 because I want to write him and Tony and my au I say what goes.

Loki teleported next to Anthony getting between him and a doom bot and breaking it seconds before it fired. Because of course there had been another attack and this time Loki actually had to take part in the fight instead of calmly watching the show on the news like everyone else.

"You know Princess, I have armour, you don't need to block every hit coming my way." Anthony says while shooting a bot to Loki's left.

"But here's where you're wrong, I couldn't risk you bruising your pretty face now could I?" Loki says with a smirk as he throws another dagger.

"Stark, Loki, stop flirting and start fighting." Rogers says over the coms.

"Now Steve, what makes you think I can't flirt and fight at the same time?" Anthony retorts, and Loki can just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Let me rephrase. "Clint says speaking up. "Stop flirting because it's making my ears bleed through my hearing aids and I can't take them out in a fight."

"Don't pull the guilt trip card Barton it's just rude, but fine fine me and the princess over here will start focusing some more."

"Speaking of do you think you could give Thor a hand Loki?" The captain says.

"I suppose I could." Loki says rolling his eyes before teleporing to Thors side to help fight off the doom bots around him.

Anthony flys overhead taking out a cluster of them that had gotten to close to the perimeter, but while doing so had ignored what was behind him as three doom bots circle in.

Before Loki can teleport or warn him the bots fall to the ground with what looks like spiderwebs? Loki looks over in the direction of where the webs were shot from to see a young man in a sweater with googles flipping over a doom bot while shooting more webs from his hands.

"Does anyone know what that is?" Loki asks over the coms.

"Not a clue but I'll go talk to them, Jesus they look like a teenager." Anthony says with some amount of worry in his voice, really it sounds quite endearing, Loki can picture the look on his face as he says the words, and how his beard moves with his face sightly when the corner of his mouth moves up to smile, and those are going to be the end of those ridicules thoughts because Loki hasn't had continuing ideas about someone like this in many years and he's not about to start now.

 

Tony flys over to the kid in a hoodie and swim goggles after he finishes with the doombots near him. Because really, what kind of kid starts fighting slightly magical robots in his spare time? And where did he get those webs from.

"Hey thanks for the help but, who are you?" Stark says lifting the face mask of the suit so the kid can see him better.

"Oh umm I'm Spiderman." That was not the voice Tony had been expecting, how old is this guy.

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm not- I'm trying to keep a secret identity so I'd rather not answer. Oh behind you!" The kid, or Spiderman says while pointing behind him.

Tony spins shooting the oncoming bot and blowing it up.

"Look kid, from your voice and the fact that your suit is a hoodie I'm guessing that you're on the young side, like 15 young side, so I'd feel a lot better knowing you were home and away from danger, these guys aren't that hard to kill and they're pretty much all gone now so you can head home."

The kid looks like he's going to protest before saying.

"Umm, what about Loki?" He says somewhat hesitantly.

"Haven't you heard the news, he's a good guy now, or at least not causing problems and staying with us, so yeah a good guy. He's on our side so no need to worry, spread the news."

"Oh alright then, but I'm staying here, I need to help."

Tony is about to press the the point for this guy to get out of here when Loki pops up next to him startling both him and the kid.

"You know we talked about giving a guy a warning before doing that." Tony says while dramatically placing a hand over his chest.

"And where would the fun be in that? Speaking of fun, you missed it. We got them all, the robots are down."

"Yay that worked out! Wait what happened to capturing one?"

"Change of plans, I saw everything I needed to see here, and Jarvis has picked up a lot of new scans as well."

"Sounds good." Tony replies before remembering someone else was here.

"Oh where are my manners, Loki meet Spiderman, Spiderman meet Loki." Tony says with an extravagant arm gesture.

"Hi I'm spiderman." The kid says extending his hand for Loki to take it, and yeah, Tony is going to need to track down who this kid is.

Loki takes his hand and shakes it before saying. "It's a pleasure." 

"Okay kid fights over yay, can you go home now?"

"Yeah if the fights over I'll go. It was great meeting you Mr Stark!" He says before shooting a web and swinging with it down the road.

"Interesting man." Loki says watching him go.

"And way to young to be risking his neck, especially when his protection is a sweater."

"Hey guys Clint has a sprained ankle, can we head back to the tower now?" Natasha says over the coms.

"Of course, Clint I can fly you there if you want so it's faster." Tony replies starting to fly towards Clint without waiting for an answer.

 

When they got to the tower Clint dramatically hoped over to the couch and sat down with a big unnecessary sigh.

"Tony my favorite guy can you get me some coffee?"

"And I call Loki a princess." Tony says shaking his head and chuckling as he gets Clints coffee ready.

"What's up with you and Loki anyway." Clint says from the couch.

"What do you mean." Tony asks knowing exactly what Clint means.

"I mean. Have you guys been doing more than just science in the lab this whole time?" Clint says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course not, he'd never want to, he probably doesn't even like guys, and he most definitely doesn't like me, at least not like that." Tony says walking over to give Clint his coffee.

"You do realize that not once in the sentence did you deny that you like him." Clint says with an expression that's way to smug.

"I didn't think I'd need to, you know I don't like him." Tony says a little to defensibly for his case.

"Ummhmm sure. Just make sure you use protection. You have no clue what kind of weird alien STDs he might have." Barton manages to say with a completely straight face before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Yeah yeah keep taking now all I want to do is pour that coffee on your head."

 

Around thirty minutes later Loki and the team arrive back at tower.

Why Loki had to ride on the jet instead of teleporting was beyond him but apparently Fury had deemed it was to big a risk to have Loki teleport somewhere without someone to receive him or something equally idiotic.

Natasha goes straight to Clint and takes a seat next to him on the couch while Bruce sits down on his chair and the rest find a place somewhere in the room as Loki sits down next to Anthony.

"Hey Loki, umm if it's not to much to ask, could you do that headache thing again, it worked really well and my head is staring to hurt." Bruce says with a shy smile from his chair.

"Of course it's no trouble." Loki says before getting up to help Bruce with his head.

Afterwords Loki sits down and catches Clint looking over to him, starting to open his mouth before quickly closing it and looking away.

"Barton, I'd fully understand if you wouldn't want me to, but I could heal your ankle if you'd like."

Loki can feel the attention of everyone in the room shift between him and Clint as he contemplates his choice.

"Nat?"

"Yeah."

"If Loki does anything besides heal my ankle you promise to stab him and maybe also shoot him?" Clint says with a light tone despite his serious expression.

"Of course." Natasha says looking over to Loki.

"Alright then sure go for it Loki I hate having anything wrong with my feet."

Anthony gets up allowing Loki to move closer to Clint without standing giving him an encouraging smile as he does so.

"I need to touch your skin." Loki says not wanting to reach for Clint without his permission, the feeling to close to when he took over his mind.

"Sure does my hand work?" Clint says reaching out his hand,

"It works just fine." Loki says taking Clints hand and not missing how the archer goes completely rigged at that.

"You're sure you're alright with-"

"Yeah I'm good just do it."

Loki quickly does the spell and Clint relaxes slightly feeling the pain leave his leg.

Loki then takes away his hand and moves away from Clint so Anthony can sit between them again.

"Would you look at that good as new." Clint says moving his foot around. "Thanks Loki." Clint says giving him a genuine smile.

"You're welcome." Loki says with a tight nod, this whole event being far to awkward besides despite folly laying a bridge of trust between the two of them.

"Alright well seeing as we're all in here and in a good mood I vote we have another movie night and watch the second Pirates of the Caribbean!" Anthony proclaims while wrapping an arm around Loki and pulling a blanket over himself.

"That sounds good, however I have to ask what are you doing?" Loki says looking at Anthony while trying to ignore the way his touch is making his heart race.

"Just because I was drunk when I said it doesn't mean I was lying Lokes, I said you're a good pillow and I meant it." Anthony says somehow moving even closer to Loki than he had been before.

"Nope no can do Steve you can take my seat I'm not sitting next to those lovebirds no way in hell." Clint says as he shakes his head and moves to a chair.


	13. A bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating was changed for language don't get too excited. Yet ;) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos they brighten my day, and I'm finally off school for summer! So you can expects more updates to come.

Bruce walks into the kitchen to get himself some tea and something for lunch and is greeted by Natasha and Clint who are loudly talking about something, maybe arguing.

"Look I'm telling you Nat, Tony and Loki and definitely fucking." Clint says waving his hands in the air. Oh so that's what they're talking about.

"Obviously they will, I just don't think they've done it yet." Natasha replies voice calm as always.

"I agree with Nat, I think they'll get together it's just a matter of when." Bruce adds taking a seat at the table.

"Oh hey Bruce sorry I didn't see you come in." Clint replies looking over at Bruce.

"And thank you Bruce you get it! Clint think about it, we know Tony is anything but modest, and I'd guess Loki isn't too shy either, if they were fucking already one of us would have walked in on them by now." Nat says steering the conversation back on track.

"You make a good point, however." Clint says with his best smart voice. "They've spent most of their time in Tonys lab, which non of us go to, with the exception of Bruce, but even then non of us go there without Tony inviting us first, thus making it very hard for us to walk in on them."

"You make a good point." Bruce replies nodding.

"I still don't think they've done it yet, they're both to stubborn to admit to feelings yet." Nat counters.

"Yeah that's also very true." Replies Bruce.

""I got it! We should make a bet!" Clint says jumping out of his chair from excitement. "Let's say we each have to give $50 to the winner, I say they're already together. Nat, Bruce place your terms."

"I say by the end of the week." Nat replies.

"Hmm, I say by the end of the month."

"Alright then it's a deal, either they tell us and then we ask when, or we track them down and ask at the end of the month." Clint says with a wide smile.

Bruce just really hopes that when they do get together, because let's face it they will, it ends well for everyone.

 

Tony had just been to Spiderman, or Peter Parkers apartment to properly meet the kid, and yes, kid! The guy is fifteen! And ended up dropping off a new suit for the kid, because really anyone fighting crime needs a better uniform, and well, something in the kids face when he said "If you can do the things I can do, and you don't, and then the bad things happen. They happen because of you." really reminded Tony of when he stopped making weapons and made Iron Man instead, and the kids face while looking at the new suit, well it might as well have been a mirror of when he built his first AI. 

Tony was just sitting down with a mug of coffee at the couch when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost spilled his coffee in alarm. 

"Welcome back Anthony." Loki says practically in his ear before sitting down on the couch next to him. And yeah there are about ten things not okay with that, like how does he make his voice sound like that, all low and sexy and this really isn't fair, and since when was it normal to greet a friend like that? 

Instead of saying that, Tony says. "Nice to see you too Lokes, I have to admit I wasn't expecting that, and were you just waiting for me to get back?"

"Of course not, I have plenty of other things to do with my time." Loki replies rolling his eyes. "How did it go with the spiderling? And did he tell you if you could share his name with us?

"It went really well actually, and yeah he said I could tell the Avengers, and you, his name because he might be fighting alongside us later, even if I'd rather he stay somewhere safe, his name is Peter Parker."

"And how old is this Parker? You seemed concerned because of his age."

"Yeah and I was concerned for good reason! The kid's fifteen! Fifteen! We aren't even allowed to join the military in america that young, let alone fight random bad guys that have magic robots or hell maybe fucking aliens!"

"Then we'll have to keep him safe when we see him." Loki replies with a look of sincerity, and wow, Tony knows even better now that the guy that attacked New York and the guy who is sitting on his couch are two very different people, but it's still extremely endearing, and frankly comforting, to see Loki show concern for this kid.

Tony replies. "Yeah I guess we will, there's no stopping him that's for sure. Anyway what do you want to do now Princess?"

"I was hoping we could work on a device to stop the Doom bots." Loki says with a grin.

"You just like making fun of Dooms magic."

"And you just enjoy mocking his machinery." Loki counters with a smirk.

"I can't argue with that, and yeah why not I have nothing else to do. If you watch Good Omens with me, I've heard it's really good and frankly you remind me of Crowley from the trailers."

"Does that make you my Angel then?" 

"I suppose it does, do you have anything to tempt me with demon?" Tony says before he can really think better of it.

"I shouldn't be tempting an angel though should I Anthony?" Loki says moving closer, and frankly with the way his heart is hammering, Tony isn't sure if he should be thankful or terrified that Loki is going with this.

"It can't be that bad, I'm probably a fallen angel at best." Tony replies meeting Lokis beautiful emerald eyes. Since when did he think of them as beautiful?

Loki stares at him intently for a moment before backing away and saying. 

"Perhaps we shall have to find out just how much I can tempt you another time Anthony."

Tony just stares for a moment baffled at how disappointed he was when Loki pulled away, which would mean he had been expecting something.

"I guess we will." Tony replies before he can say anything different.

This crush was starting to become somewhat of a problem, and yeah there's no denying it now, Tony is in over his head with a school boy crush.


	14. Not the best reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada day to any fellow Canadians out there!
> 
> A trick Loki uses to move around in a fight later is extremely based on something he does in the Time Stone series by Arabesqueangel, who writes amazing things which I heavily recommend.

Working in the lab has always been one of Tonys favourite things, it was a place where he could keep his mind off other things if that's what he needed, keep his hands busy, or simply make something, whether it was for some grand reason or simply because he wanted too. But ever since he started bringing Loki down here with him it was even better.

The way Loki uses his magic to help in projects is simply amazing and Tony is always happy to hear about how his magic works, even if he can't fully understand not for lack of trying, but even more then that Tony enjoys learning about magic is how Lokis whole demeanor changes when he's talking about it. His face lights up and it's clear he could talk about this for hours, not unlike how Tony can drag on about his suits or other tech for hours.

This all makes working on an anti Doom Bot machine so much fun, since they both get to learn from each other on there corresponding fields.

"I still don't get it, the technology is simple enough but how is he integrating magic into it without it messing with all the codes, and how the hell are we going to do that on our machine?" Tony says throwing his hands in the air after trying to figure that out himself for the past ten minutes.

"Because magic doesn't work in codes, in this case think of it like bullets in a gun, the machines are doing the work of aiming and flying, the magic he's using is simply working as ammunition." Loki says with a sigh.

"I guess that kind of makes sense. Wait does that mean I have to do all the hard work you just get to add the finishing touches?"

"Not quite. You'll make the device with the information we've gathered so you can fire it, I'll weave in a spell once you're done so when you fire it, it will amplify a spell I could do on my own, however I could only do one bot at a time, with this it will hopefully be able to stop them all at once." 

"Alright yeah that's easy enough, and what exactly is this spell anyway?" Tony says while working on the last parts of the small circular device.

"It neutralizes magic, it should make them incapable of firing, or at least greatly throw off their aim, and will disorient them, or if it were used on a sorcerer it would make them unable to access their magic, however because of the range of the device, it will likely only be able to weaken them, still it will make the fight go a lot smoother."

As Loki talks Tony realizes something that quickly becomes a concern. "Let me ask you this Princess, if the machine will stop magic, won't that affect you?"

Loki looks slightly puzzled for a moment as if he hadn't thought of this before saying. "I suppose it would. I trust you Anthony to be the only one to use this, and to never use it directly against me. Though because the spell will be spread over such a large area it won't stop my magic, especially since I have a lot more then the robots, it might weaken me but hopefully not much."

Tony looks up to meet Loki's gaze before saying. "Thanks for trusting me, and I promise no one else will ever touch this besides us, in fact Jarvis can you delete the footage of us making this, oh and once it's done wipe all the plans too."

"Of course sir." Jarvis replies quickly.

"And Loki even if you gave me reason to fight you again, which I'm sure you won't, I won't use this against you, frankly I think it's way to cruel to rob you of your magic." 

"Don't make me regret extending my trust." Loki says while holding his gaze for a moment before turning his attention back to the device.

"Are you almost ready for me to add the spell Anthony?"

"Yep I'm almost done just let me add the last few things." Tony says quickly adding the finishing touches before handing it over to Loki.

"Here you go Merlin, work your magic."

Loki rolls his eyes before picking up the device, making it float in the air as he moves his hands over it, a faint green glow flowing from his hands and circling the device.

After a few moments Loki takes the machine back in his hand and extends it to Tony. "It's all done." 

Tony takes the small device before saying. "So now all I do is press the button and it'll weaken the bots around a five mile perimeter?"

"If everything works properly, then yes." 

"Cool. Should we test it on something? Or maybe see how it will effect you?" 

"That would probably be wise." Loki says but before they can act on the plan to test it Steve's voice cuts over the speakers.

"Everyone get to the main floor and suit up, there's another attack by Doom over central park. Stark, Loki, that machine ready yet?"

"Yep and just in time, well Princess I guess our test run will be in the field."

"I suppose it will, would you like a lift up?"

"Why yes I would." Tony replies dramatically taking Lokis hand into his own.

 

They arrive at Central Park about thirty minutes after Steve made his announcement and now the team looks over to Steve for instructions.

"Alright Loki, Stark, you get to an area that will affect more of them at once and fire up the machine, feel free to take some out as you go. Hawkeye, Widow, you guys work on getting people out safely if they're still here and then work on keeping a perimeter, Thor you and I will get on that perimeter right away. Banner I think it might be better for you to sit this one out."

"Sounds good just let me know if you need the other guy out there." Bruce replies while sitting back down.

"Everyone clear on what to do?"

After the groups collective agreement they all head off on their corresponding jobs.

After consulting with Jarvis Tony starts flying towards the center of the bots to fire up the device, Loki following behind.

"Wait Loki how the hell are you running through the air?" Tony says when he realizes how exactly Loki is following him.

"Concentrating the air under my feet for a few seconds at a time." He replies with a nod at his feet. And now that he says it Tony can almost see an outline just below Lokis feet each time they land.

"That's incredible." Tony replies before they reach the middle point.

"Alright this is the spot. Loki are you sure this won't affect you to badly?"

"In all honesty, no. But I'm sure enough to use it, I'll keep them off you while you turn it on."

"You got it." Tony replies while hitting the on switch all be it hesitantly, and firing the machine up.

The machine goes off and for a moment Tony doesn't think it worked and is about to start cursing when he sees the bots swivel a bit and one even crashes straight into Thor. Tony laughs out loud as the thunder god turns around to see the disoriented robot continue to hit his leg before hitting it with his hammer making it fall to the ground.

Tony whips around to find Loki to say it worked when he sees him and the joy is replaced with worry.

Loki looks just as disoriented as the bots and is struggling to stay up in the air. Tony starts flying towards Loki when he sees one of the bots not five meters away from Loki get enough of it's senses back to fire straight at Lokis chest.

Tony feels his stomach drop with Loki as the god falls to ground. Tony fires at the bot making it explode and he races to Loki. No no no if Loki is hurt and it's his fault, and it wasn’t even supposed to fire so who knows how bad the blast was- No he has to be fine.

Tony reaches Loki and grabs his face in his hands while his other throws off the Iron Man helmet.

"Hey Loki, oh god wake up."

A second later he does and his eyes meet Tonys. "Well the machine works better then expected, though their aim is much better then we predicted." Loki says with a weak laugh.

"Oh god are you okay do you need me to turn it off, I should have turned it off I should-"

"Anthony. I'm alright, I'm not even bleeding that much, a good analogy would be that I feel incredibly drunk."

Something about the panic from the possibility of Loki being hurt, the blood starting to show through his leather not helping in the least, and because of his damned machine no less, and with the way his name sounded leaving Loki's lips makes Tony do something incredibly implosive, even for him.

He places his hand on the back of Lokis neck and kisses the god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time eh?


	15. Idiots in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone leaving comments and kudos they make my day, enjoy the next chapter

One second Loki is lying on the ground with Anthony supporting him, head spinning, and the next Anthony's lips are on his.

Loki just processes what Anthony’s doing when he pulls away, the fog messing with his mind from the machine slowing his reaction time a painful amount and he can’t do anything besides look shocked as Anthony meets his face with a look of instant regret before he says.

“Umm I’m going to get help, and turn off the device.”

Loki can just get Anthonys name out as he flys away, seconds later feeling the machines effects leave him as he puts his head on the floor with a sigh.

Of all the goddamned ways to have a first kiss with someone this has to be worst, he thinks. He couldn’t even kiss him back! And now Anthonys flown off probably to get Thor and he’s lying on the ground bleeding wondering why the hell Anthony left seconds after kissing him? But Loki supposes it’s rather obvious, he didn’t react at all, Anthony probably thinks he isn’t interested, which is miles away from the truth, not to mention why Anthony would want to kiss him in the first place, why would anyone want to be with a frost giant? Let alone the person who tried to invade your planet, even if he wasn't truly in control.

Lokis thoughts are interrupted when he sees Thor and Steve following behind Anthony towards him.

“Brother are you alright! Stark told me what happened is your magic back?” Thor practically yells his voice loud in alarm.

Judging from the lack of any mention of a kiss Loki guesses Anthony left that detail out.

“I’m fine, and my magic never left, really I just felt incredibly drunk and now have somewhat of a hangover. I’ll heal myself once I’m properly back to my senses.” Loki replies, choosing to ignore that Thor the great oaf once again called him “Brother”.

“Alright that's great!” Anthony cuts in then, voice higher than normal, words coming out at an awkward pace as well. “Okay cool, so Loki, if you’re not too hurt and you guys don’t need me for the fight anymore I have to go. Pepper called, there’s an emergency. Though nothing you guys need to worry about! We’ll handle it I just need to go.”

After that truly believable story Anthony leaves, the suit becoming a speck of red and gold against the skyline.

 

Of all the stupid things Tony could have possibly done to his injured friend, who he has a a full blown crush on no less, kissing him was by far the worst choice.

The first thing should have been to turn off the stupid machine he made that was the reason his friend got hurt to begin with. Step two should have been flying over to Thor and saying "Hey buddy, by the way your brother is hurt you might want to help him." But no, Tony Stark fucking kissed the guy before doing any of the rational stuff.

And to make matters worse, Loki didn’t do anything back, not push him away, not move him closer, hell Tony doesn’t know, maybe hopefully kiss back? But no he just lied there, not doing anything and looking shocked as all hell when Tony moved away to actually do those rational smart things, really great going there Tony.

At least the universe chose to have one small mercy on Tony that day because none of his teammates saw the kiss, so at least he hasn't been hammered by them for more information yet.

And now that’s it’s been two whole days you’d expect Tony to have talked to Loki and have things sorted out by now, but that’s way to advanced for Tony Stark.

Tony is sitting in the lab working on something or other to keep his hands busy in between drinking his, who even knows how many at this point, bottle of scotch, the same thing he’d been doing the past two days. 

Because fine yes he’s avoiding Loki, the guy probably doesn’t want to speak to him anyway, he certainly hasn’t tried, and frankly why would he? Tony is certainly far from a good person to be in a relationship with, they haven’t known each other long and Tony doesn’t even know if Loki likes guys, oh hell that’s something he might’ve wanted to kind out first. Not to mention his own laundry list of defects, because holy there are too many to count.

Thankfully before Tony can think himself into even more of a grave, Jarvis interrupts his thoughts.

"Sir I thought I should inform you that it's now been thirty hours since you've had anything to eat that wasn't alcohol."

"Thanks J, though I've gone longer then that before why are you telling me?"

"Sir simply because it's been worse then this before does not mean you should make it a challenge, and additionally Sir, Dr. Banner has already expressed concern and would be here now if I hadn't told him you wished to be alone, which I also advise agaisnt."

"Jarvis what did you tell him, and what did he do, and why the hell did you tell him to begin with?" Tony says rubbing the temples of his head.

"I told him of your current state. He then called Miss Potts. And as for why I told him, well Sir my first and most important responsibility is looking after you." Jarvis says the last line with far too much fondness for an AI and Tonys heart is filled with more affection then he'd care to admit.

"Thanks buddy, I do appreciate it, though the next time someone calls Pepper to tell her I've been locked up in the lab drinking, lead with that will you."

As if on cue, the door to the lab slides open followed quickly by the sound of heels hitting the floor.

"God Tony, Bruce called me but I was hoping he'd been exaggerating, you haven't done something like this in ages." Pepper says as she moves across the room to sit down on the couch.

"Not since we broke up no." Tony says more coldly then he wants.

"I'm still sorry that didn't work out you know. But I am extremely grateful we work perfectly as friends." Pepper replies with a shy smile.

"Yeah I know, I'm still trying to work out what I did to have you in my life at all, god knows I don't deserve you." Tony says coming to sit next to Pepper on the couch.

"Tony, do you want to tell me what all this is about this time?" The concern is clear on her face, and Tony is sure that last comment didn't help.

Tony pauses for a moment before letting out a deep breathe and saying. "Pep how much have I told you about Loki?"

"Loki? Actual important details, like his alliances or possible plans, maybe a thing or two about magic, not much, however I have heard a great deal about how his face lights up whenever he talks about magic, or how he marathoned all of Lord of the Rings with you in one sitting, or how he insists Aziraphale and Crowley are married in Good Omens and how he's been yelling at you to read the book." Pepper replies with a look of someone who correctly guessed someones high school crush.

"Hell you probably knew before I did then, but basically I've fallen head over heels for the guy Pep. And I may have done something pretty stupid."

"Does the stupid thing involve staying in your lab alone for two days?"

"Okay maybe two stupid things." Tony says with a weak laugh. "So we've been fighting Doom and his robots right? Well me and Loki made this machine which is super cool and- Okay yeah not important right now. In short he got hurt in the fight, and I may have kissed him, and when he didn't do anything back I ran away to get help and made up some stupid excuse to get out of there as fast as possible once I knew he wasn't hurt bad."

"Oh Tony, did he push you away?" Pepper says with a degree of sympathy clear in her voice.

"No, he didn't do anything. He was probably really freaked out because the machine had him pretty disoriented and-"

"Tony let me stop you for a minute." Pepper says placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're telling me he was disoriented enough to be shot in a fight, when you've told me he has incredibly good reflexes right? So would it be that big of a stretch to say that maybe he didn't do anything because he couldn't react before you pulled away? So maybe he just didn't get the chance to kiss you back?" 

Holy shit, leave it to Pepper to put the voice of reason back into Tonys head, because didn't Loki say he'd felt drunk? And he didn't dodge a fairly obvious blast when usually the thing wouldn't have even been able to fire if Loki had seen it- Oh crap Tony messed up bad.

"Shit I'm an idiot."

"That you are, however you're an idiot that can make things better. You just need to go talk to him, and shower first because two days of alcohol in the lab don't smell nice." Pepper says with a smile. "Oh and you're going to want to apologize too, seeing as you haven't spoken to him in two days after your first kiss."

"I feel like an ass, but on the other hand Pepper you're a god send, thank you I'm going to go shower now. God I'm an idiot." Tony says as he gets off the couch, gives Pepper a hug, and makes his way over to the shower.

 

Loki is sitting on his bed trying and failing to keep his mind off what Anthony did two days ago, and how the mortal hasn't left his lab since he'd come back, and how the lab has remained locked for the duration of that time, a sign that would indicate he's avoiding him.

It hurts more than Loki would like to admit, that Anthony would simply kiss him for god knows what reason and then leave him, he'd deny feelings for the mortal or any attachments, yet they'd become friends, and for some time now Loki has wanted them to be more then friends.

Loki is once again debating asking Jarvis to call Anthony, or to simply let him into the lab, yet once again he bites his tongue. If Anthony wants to speak with him he can make the first move, Loki isn't about to beg some mortal for a chance to speak, even if this mortal is incredibly smart, with a wit to match his own, deep brown eyes that seem to swallow his gaze whole if he holds it too long, and how he simply believed the story Loki had to tell about his time with the mad titan, even if he hadn't told the whole story just yet, and how even before that he gave him a chance to if not redeem himself, at the very least change the direction his life was taking.

Oh yes Loki has fallen hard, though fallen isn't truly that right phrase, more like vaguely sauntered downwards. Even so he will not call Anthony, at the very least not yet, if there is one thing Loki is, it's stubborn.

That said Loki will never admit the wave of relief he feels as Jarvis' voice comes over the speakers.

"Evening Mr Laufeyson, Sir has requested you join him on the roof as soon as you can."

"Tell him I'll consider it." Loki replies while his head is all but shouting at him to get to the roof.

He waits a few moments before teleporting up.


	16. Fitting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I was debating saying this because it's some light spoilers for the chapter but it's a frostiron fanfiction, you all know they'd get together at some point. 
> 
> That said what I wanted to say was that this chapter is mostly sex, if that's not something you like to read that's more then fine, there isn't anything plot important (Yes I said plot, there will be some of that soon) during that scene anyway so you won't be missing out, feel free to read as much or as little as you feel comfortable with.
> 
> And as always thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos

Loki arrives on the roof to see Anthony standing a few feet away from him looking in the opposite direction, and if the way he keeps stepping from one foot to another is any indication, the mortal is extremely nervous.

"Anthony." Loki says to get him to turn around.

"Oh hey Reindeer games, thanks for coming." Anthony replies almost sheepishly.

"Is there a reason you wanted to speak to me after kissing me and turning tail?" Loki says cutting right to the point.

"Yeah, yeah that's why I asked you to come. A very wise woman by the name of Pepper Potts just recently informed me on how big of a shitty idiot I was being and I realized I really need to speak with you."

Anthony takes a deep breath before continuing. "Look I'm not very good at this, feelings and expressing them that is, but I'm trying here so hear me out. Yes I kissed you and fled like a moron but the only reason I did was because hell I wanted to kiss you, and have wanted to for a long time now, because dammit Loki I care for you, I'm an idiot with a crush that's afraid of relationships, so I fled in my own panic not because of anything you did, not by a long shot. And when I said afraid of relationships I didn't mean you have to be in one with me, okay now I'm just rambling. What I'm trying to say is that I get it if you're mad at me, I was avoiding you for two days so hell I'd be mad. But I kissed you because I like your stupid sexy face, and your attitude and how fucking smart you are and someone shoot my tongue off I talk to much just, what I'm saying-"

Anthony continues to talk as Loki makes a split second decision to show Anthony, and frankly himself, some mercy, and he grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses the man.

A million thoughts race through his head when their lips join, but the main one is how right it feels, Anthony's mouth is so damn warm and his beard is scraping gently against his face as their lips move against each other.

They brake apart for a moment to get air and after a couple of seconds Anthony whispers his name as he weaves his hands through his hair and brings them back together, the kiss growing deeper as Anthony demands entrance to his mouth.

And Loki gives it to him, matching Anthony's movements making them both let out a breathy moan at the contact of their tongues grazing each other.

Loki can feel his body start to heat up and a certain part of him start to grow, he slowly moves his hands down Anthony’s chest to his lower stomach, when he gets to the bottom of his shirt he tentatively moves one hand under the fabric and places his hand on his abdomen. Loki hears Anthony’s breath hitch in his throat as Loki rubs small slow circles on his abdomen. He starts moving his other free hand down to Anthony’s hip only to move it up his back. Loki can feel Anthony’s muscles contracting and flexing the further up he gets.

Suddenly Anthony pulls back but before Loki can feel his anxiety rise thinking he had gone to far Anthony whispers, his voice low and slightly shaky.

“Maybe we should take this to a bed, or at least somewhere that’s not the roof.” 

“Always so romantic.” Loki replies with fondness in his voice before moving them both to Anthonys room and ensuring the door is firmly shut and locked before returning his attention back to Anthony.

Their lips meet again as they battle for dominance letting it come and go between them, and one of Anthony's hands starts moving away from his hair and down across his back until they get under his shirt, and start lifting it as well.

“Too many layers.” He grumbles as he tries to remove Loki's shirt.

Loki simply snaps his fingers and their shirts disappear, only their shirts however because he isn’t sure how far Anthony intends to take this and doesn’t want him to think that they have to take it that far.

“Well that’s just cheating.” Anthony says eyes rapidly filling with lust as he looks over Loki's bare chest.

“I don’t know who gave you all those scars, but I’m going to kiss them all.” Anthony says seconds before he starts acting on those words, kissing from just under Loki’s collarbone and moving down his chest.

And while Loki has never been insecure of his scars, certainly not to the point where it would get in the way of a good time, having Anthony react in this manner instead of pity of disgust, well it makes Loki's heart feel like it's doing a flip.

And while Anthony certainly has an impressive amount of scars himself, not to mention the reactor, Loki decides to go straight for Anthony's neck and starts leaving butterfly kisses all over the span of his neck and jaw, at one point he leans down to the bottom of his neck and licks up it until he gets to his ear, where he gently nibbles on it just to hear Anthony try to stifle a moan. Loki leaves bruises as he goes, wanting anyone who sees Anthony to know this mortal is his, and only he will be hearing these sounds from Anthony. Possessive? Maybe, but Loki had always been a little jealous of others affections, and has a habit of doing what he wants.

Loki then starts moving his hands down to Anthony’s ass grabbing roughly through his pants, earning a deep moan from Anthony who tugs on Loki’s hair ever so slightly.

“Damn.” Anthony whispers before meeting Loki’s lips again and moving his hands down to his ass, then he starts navigating them towards the bed and Loki lets him take the lead, Anthony lightly pushes Loki back on the bed and stands back for a moment simply looking at Loki.

Loki realizes he must look quite a mess, sprawled on the bed looking up at his mortal with lust filled eyes, legs parted and hair disheveled from how Anthony has run his strong hands through it, Loki then takes this time to look over his lovers body, from the jeans that are already becoming to tight, to the strong and toned muscles of his arms and torso, moving up as he sees all the little marks he’d left not ten minutes ago, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t a little proud at how the marks have already darkened.

He looks up to Anthonys face then and sees red kissed lips, lips that most definitely match his, and finally his gaze meets Anthonys, seeing a reflection of his own lust and desire firmly resting in those deep brown eyes, and another emotion which Loki thinks he must be imagining before he decides to not think on that any longer, his own thoughts being thankfully interrupted by Anthony.

“Damn, you look stunning under me like that, right now you really look like the gods people write in myths.” Anthony says his voice husky.

“Well then Anthony, it might be time for the mortal to worship his god.” Loki replies with a smirk while grabbing Anthony’s face and bringing it down to meet his lips, he’s wanted to do this for weeks now, more than he would admit, but with the hunger that Anthony kisses him with and how his hands explore every inch of exposed skin, it seems that feeling was most definitely mutual, despite Lokis worrying like mad over the last two days.

Anthony is starting to pull at Loki’s pants before breaking the kiss to say. “You wanna do your magic clothes thing? Because I really want to see what the bulge in your pants is.” Anthony says with a mischievous smile, and really, how can Loki say no to that? He removes both their pants in seconds leaving them to see each other fully bare.

“You’re beautiful.” Loki breaths while looking over Anthony’s body before moving his hands over his ass and thighs.

“So are you.” Anthony says words dripping with lust as he looks down over Loki’s body, his eyes stopping at his erection before landing on his face.

“God I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Seconds after the words leave his lips he moves his head down to take Loki’s length into his mouth.

At the sudden contact Loki arches his back and outright moans, hips jerking into the heat of Anthony’s mouth. Loki loudly moans Anthony’s name when he grips the base of his dick with one hand, pulling back to kiss the tip before he goes back down. Loki can feel Anthony’s other hand resting on his hip rubbing small soothing circles onto it. Loki seems unable to tear his eyes away from how Anthony’s lips part around his length and how he pushes himself down before pulling back and doing it again.

Loki moves one of his hands from Anthony’s ass to his hair earning a moan from Anthony and another when Loki's other hand moves to cover Anthony’s length making him lose his composure, or at least what little he had left, the feeling of Anthony’s moans around his cock make him groan with him.

“Take my cock.” Loki breaths out before he can think better of it.

Anthony looks up and fully backs away from the area in question before saying.

“You mean like this Princess?” Before lowering his head and taking Loki down to the hilt.

Loki tightens his grip on Anthony’s hair, as he moans and thrusts his hips by instinct, meeting Anthony’s gaze and seeing far to much smugness there for his liking. Loki waits for him to go slack before he thrusts gently into Anthony’s mouth. Anthony sucks at his length as Loki fucks his mouth, slowly, teasingly. Loki’s far more focused on the drag of Anthony’s tongue on the underside of his dick.

Loki starts moving his hand with more finesse and within seconds Anthony is moaning just as much as he is, his lovers breathing rapidly increasing, the vibrations doing wonders on Loki's erection, they continue like this for a few moments before…

Loki looks down at Anthony to see his eyes glistening with unshed tears from Loki using his throat and Loki doesn’t think he can take much more of this pleasure before he comes and from the looks of it the same goes for Anthony, he seems to realize this as he pulls back from Loki to say.

“If we keep like this much longer I’m not gonna last long and I’d really like to fuck you before that happens.”

“My my Stark, for something like that you might have to earn it.”

Anthony seems to take initiative because he’s back to rocking his head up and down Loki’s length.

After about a minute of more intense pleasure, Anthony pulls back completely to look Loki in the eyes and say.

“Does my god think I’ve earned the right to fuck him yet?” Some degree of mock and playfulness clear in his voice, however Loki can’t quite seem to care.

“I’d say you have.” Loki says as he pushes Anthony back, seeing his face turn to confusion before realization kicks in as Loki flips himself over showing his bare ass to Anthony, looking back to see desire on his face.

“Loki before we take the last step, you might want to let me get some lube.” Anthony says with a nod to his bedside table. Loki simply smirks at him and holds his gaze for a moment until Anthony looks back at his ass.

“Wow, magic lube, who knew.” Before starting to toy around Loki's rim with his finger, and then slowly moving it inside to curl and twist making Lokis breathe hitch while moving his hips back towards Anthony.

Anthony then slides a second finger in alongside the first moving them in a scissor motion until Loki can barely hide his moan, breathing rapidly growing faster.

“Are you liking this Princess.” Anthony breathes out words thick with lust.

“I’ll let you hear just how much once you’re in me.”

That it seems was all Anthony needed, he promptly removes his hand and not long after aligns himself with Loki’s entrance before stopping to say.

“You ready?”

“Yes.” Loki whispers back in a voice that almost sounds like a growl.

With that last word of encouragement Anthony slowly moves into Loki, his breathe hitching along the way, and Loki true to his word letting his moan roll out without bothering to slow it down.

After Loki adjusts to Anthony he starts moving out again, and back in, his movements slow, painfully slow as he keeps up this pace.

Moments before Loki is about to give in and ask for him to speed up, Anthony apparently also feels the need to move more because he's now gradually going faster, moving to different angles to find Loki’s sweet spot.

It's crystal clear when he does, Loki moans loud enough he's sure anyone in the tower can hear him, not that he cares, and Anthony moans as well undoubtedly feeling the vibrations around his length as he aims to hit that spot over and over.

A few minutes later through heavy breathes Anthony manages to say.

“Damn I’m close, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Good, if you keep fucking me like this I'll soon follow.” Loki replies the words heavy with desire and slurred together slightly from Anthony’s movements.

They keep up the same pace for what could be minutes or hours, and Loki can feel Anthony’s movements become shaky and their breaths are becoming more and more urgent, seconds later Anthony comes shouting Loki’s name as he spills himself inside him, and that is all it takes for Loki to follow him over the edge shouting Anthony’s name in answer.

They stay there breathes heavy and still entwined with each other for a few moments before Anthony pulls out and lays next to Loki, who magically dries the wet spot they’d made on the bed.

“You’re spectacular.” Anthony says moving closer to Loki while getting comfortable on the bed and turning to meet Loki’s eyes, the look they hold full of admiration and fondness, Loki smiles and kisses Anthony softly before saying.

“So are you Anthony. So are you.”

They fall asleep next to each other shortly after, Loki hearing the even breaths from Anthony as he lets sleep take him.


	17. Iron man boxers

Tony wakes up slowly, remembering what happened the night before, and frankly, wondering if it was a dream, because it certainly seems to good to be true, but if the fact that he's naked and on one side of the bed instead of the middle is anything to go by, then yeah it was real.

Though that does beg the question of where a certain god of mischief is?

"Loki?" Tony calls to the room, more disappointed and honestly sad then he'd like to admit.

"I'm in the bathroom Anthony." Loki calls back from the other side of the door, and damn is that a wave of relief Tony hadn't been expecting from knowing Loki is still here.

Tony stays in bed while waiting for Loki to come back, eternally grateful for last night, and hopefully for many more to come, because one, there's a reason besides his way with words for why Loki has the name Slivertongue, and two, a relationship with Loki would just be amazing, Tony doesn't think it's possible to have a boring day with Loki around, even if the day is spent doing nothing but watching TV, and this is coming from someone who is famously laughably bad a relationships, the only good one he's had was Pepper, and that didn't last long, and yet Tony can't help but actually be excited for something with Loki, that's assuming he'd want that too. 

And shit that's a conversation they're going to need to have, though the fact that Loki is still here is a good sign, but maybe Loki is just way nicer to his one night stands then Tony used to be.

Loki comes back from the bathroom then, letting Tony forget that train of thought for a moment to then be disappointed by how Loki is no longer naked, though when he realizes just what he's wearing he can barely stop laughing enough to get words out. 

"You-Where did-How did you even-" Tony breaks out into laughter again, now partly because of Lokis face at his reaction.

But frankly what other reaction was he expecting? Loki is standing at the foot of his bed in nothing but iron man boxers, hair tousled from sleep and some other things, hell the boxers even have mini Iron Man masks on them, with a copycat logo of Stark Industries on the elastic band, and yes definitely copycat logo, if his company made those it's a worse betrayal then the one that brought Tony to make Iron man in the first place.

"Do you not like them? I thought they'd be flattering." Loki replies with a smirk and a happy glint in his eyes.

"No no they're great! Seriously it's the best thing I've ever seen. Let me take a picture before you lay down!" Tony replies through laughter while he scrambles for his phone on the bedside table.

"Okay okay here." Tony says lifting the phone up to take a few pictures.

"Like what you see?" Loki says giving a few different poses, all of them slightly more silly or sexy as he goes.

"I more then like it it's perfect." Tony says before putting the phone back down, still laughing slightly.

Loki lies down next to him running a hand through his hair before giving him a soft kiss, Tony melting into it.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Tony backs away to say. "Hey so, I suck at any relationship conversations, I'll get that out there first, though I guess you saw firsthand yesterday, anyway I'm sorry if this sucks, but I really need to know if I can look forward to more of this or not. Loki do you want to be in a relationship? Or was this just a one night stand thing? Or were you thinking friends with benefits because before I start getting to many feelings I ne-"

"Anthony." Loki says meeting his eyes. "I'm equally terrible at these types of conversations, however I would like to be in a relationship with you, and just you. And I did not take last night to be a one night stand as you put it, not if you'd like something more as well. As for friends with benefits I don't know what that means." Loki frowns slightly at the end of his sentence, right not all earth English terminology is universal.

"That's a relief, because yeah I want to be in a relationship with you too. And as for friends with benefits, it's basically just friends, but you can hook up whenever without having to worry about relationship stuff, though that usually backfires if you ask me, it just becomes ten times more complicated then if you had just been dating to begin with."

"Hmm, no definitely not that then. Well Anthony, would you like to be my partner?"

"I think I'd love that." Tony replies giving Loki a kiss.

Loki returns the gesture before pulling back to say. "Would you like to tell The Avengers about this new development, or would you be in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Honey I think I've done a good deal more then fraternize at this point, besides, you're hardly an enemy anymore, hell a lot of people are starting to call you an Avenger." 

"I am not." Loki says with a sharp tone that catches Tony off guard.

"Okay, I know, I just meant no one thinks of you as the bad guy anymore, hell Clint said the other day that he actually likes you, even if he doesn't like you too much." Tony replies trying to get the conversation back to it's earlier lightness.

"Does he now? I've clearly been far too kind on him then. Now you still haven't answered my question." Loki replies, taking the lighter path Tony left for him.

Right. Does Tony want to tell the team? Honestly not really, that just seems like an awkward conversation he doesn't want to have, plus at the very least Steve would give him a small lecture of "I know he's changed a lot but be careful he still did bad things blah blah." Oh and on top of that you have Thor, how's he going to like having his little brother dating one of his teammates who has a really bad reputation with sleeping around. Then again, they'd end up finding out about it sooner or later and it would probably be worse to hide it from them...

"Yeah I guess we should. Not any big announcement or anything, but if they ask or it comes up then we'll tell them. If that works for you anyway."

"I'm fine with that." Loki says with a nod. "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Definitely, though I should probably shower first." 

"I think I'll join you." Loki replies, his voice dropping to a more suggestive tone.

"Then get up Reindeer games." Tony replies practically jumping out of bed and speed walking to the bathroom.

 

After breakfast Tony and Loki go to the couch to start watching Game of Thrones, because Loki started reading it recently and frankly it's just really good, ending aside that is. Though Tony is truthfully paying far more attention to Loki then the screen.

How can he not? When Loki is watching the screen so calmly, occasionally making a joke here and there, and how they're cuddling like a couple of love struck teenagers, complete with Loki playing with Tonys hair, and man does it feel god, having Loki run his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. It's moments like these that Tony would trade anything to have them last forever.

So of course that's naturally when Natasha and Clint walk into the living room.

"Clint I'm telling you if you try to shoot an arrow with your feet it's not going to go well."

"Oh come on it can't be that hard, some girl on YouTube did it and she isn't even sixte- Holy shit Loki is cuddling with Tony while someones head is getting cut off on Game of Thrones." Clints says, his voice changing drastically when he catches site of them.

"Well I guess we know one of us won the bet." Replies Natasha while taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"Oh yeah no take a seat it's not like we're having a moment or anything, and I'm sorry what bet?" Tony replies sitting up to lean on the couch instead of Loki.

"Well to their credit we weren't doing anything overly important or graphic, and I'd guess they bet on our love lives." Loki replies with a mostly calm voice, though Tony thinks he can hear some annoyance in his tone as well.

"Heh yeah we pretty much bet on your sex lives, Bruce too actually, though we know he lost because he said you wouldn't be together until the end of the month and well, obviously that's not the case." Clint replies sitting on the chair with Natasha.

"So when did you two get together anyway, I want to know if I have to pay up or not." Natasha replies with a grin.

"Well apparently we made it pretty obvious Reindeer Games." Tony says with a light chuckle.

"Yes I do believe we have." Loki replies with a smile, before turning to Natasha to answer. "And if you truly must know when, it was last night."

"Hah called it! Time to pay up Barton." Natasha replies with a sharp smirk in Clints direction.

"Yeah yeah I'll give it to you later today. I put to much faith in your dick Stark."

If Tony had anything in his mouth he would have been chocking on it, but instead he just laughs and says. "A mistake many have made before Barton, though I don't think Loki will complain about this one."

Loki opens his mouth to say something, most likely something to make it dirtier judging by the look in his eyes, but he doesn't get the chance because Clint practically yells. "Okay! I think I'd rather be mind controlled again then hear more about that. Can we please just watch the show."

"Gladly." Loki replies while putting his arm around Tony to pull him closer, now this type of situation is something Tony can get used to.


	18. ADAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments/kudos they always make my day.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter

Loki is once again in Anthonys lab, and to his credit they had originally been planning on finishing the improvements to the Anti Doom Attack Machine, or ADAM, the attack in the name solely added so Anthony could call it Adam, thinking that a magic machine to stop a supervillain with the name Adam was just hilarious.

However working on the machine had quickly become working on each other, as they’re now making out on the couch, and have been for a little over half an hour.

It’s hardly Lokis fault, he thinks as he runs his hands through Anthonys short brown curls, Anthony always looks marvelous when he works, his face a beautiful mix of concentration and joy, a light sweat starting to form while he does the slightly more physical parts of the job, it’s a joy to watch, so how can Loki not steal a kiss from his lover when he looks up to ask him a question about the magic in the device.

And on top of that, he simply can. Now that they’re together and Loki knows his feelings are mutual, well he’ll use this opportunity as much as he can.

Loki’s just about to ask Anthony if he’d like to take this to the bedroom, when the door to the lab slides open. The one fucking time Anthony leaves it open.

“Tony, the police in the city called saying they’re suspicious of some behaviour, nothings happened yet but it might be Doom so be rea- I- Oh my God.” Steve says starting strong sounding every bit the Captain he is, and then turning and blushing so much you’d think it’s the first time he’s seen two people kiss, well perhaps a little more then kiss but still.

“Not a fan Captain?” Loki replies not yet moving from his spot on Anthonys lap, feeling him move under his weight from laughter.

“Loki?” 

Oh shit.

Loki moves away then before saying. “Hello Thor, have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Are we interrupting a lot?” Thor asks, taking it a little more instride then Loki would have thought.

“Not a lot, though you would have been had you waited five minutes.”

“Oh they would have now?” Anthony replies with a grin, before sitting upright and turning to face the two blonds. “Umm hey guys, Loki and I are dating by the way, god it still feels weird to say dating, but yeah. Heh I’d appreciate not having any hammers thrown in my direction big guy, or at least a head start if it’s coming.” 

“Do I have a reason to attack you Stark?” Thor replies, and Anthony looks almost scared, though Loki knows the tone in Thors voice, it’s one he picked up from him, Anthony is far from any danger, Thor is simply having fun, and Loki will deny it, but it makes him smile.

“What no!” Anthony replies then. “I mean sure I kissed him first but he definitely didn’t stop me, at all, and it’s not like it’s a one night stand either I really care about your brother so it’s fine real-”

“Anthony.” Loki says to stop the poor fool.

“What?”

“Thor is playing with you.”

Anthony looks up to look at Thor and sure enough the oaf is now laughing.

“Loki is correct, truthfully I’m happy, largely because Loki has seemed far happier since spending more time with you, don’t give me that look it’s true, and of all the people my bro- Loki has been with, you are most definitely one of the best.”

“I’m flattered, I think? Thanks Point break.” Anthony says with a smile before looking over to Steve. “Hey Capsicale you okay? Because if you’re going to give me a lecture on how I’m fraternizing with a not really enemy then just lay it on me.”

The man in question looks at the ground for a minute before saying. “It’s not- well sure maybe a little, I mean not so long ago we were fighting Loki.“ He looks over to Loki then to say. 

“And you’ve definitely changed, and hell I’m happy you’re with us, most days at least. And I may be from a different time, but I’ve caught up on some stuff and I’ve never had a problem with gay people, I’m just a little confused because well, Tony I thought you were with Pepper before.”  
Well, that’s not what Loki was expecting at all, though he supposes it makes sense, Asgard is far from accepting of these types of relationships, that is one good thing about Thor, he’s always been understanding and supporting of Lokis sexuality, and female form, if not always the most knowledgeable.

Lokis not quite sure how to answer Rogers, and is fairly thankful when Anthony speaks up.

“Well my dear friend, you have done a pretty good job getting to know how the world’s changed, and you’re pretty accepting too which is really good, but there is definitely some stuff you missed. Because yeah I was with Pepper before, because I like girls, but I also like guys, and hell anything in between. People typically call that Bisexual or Pansexual, I don’t really care which word, and I think Lokis in the same boat.” He says with a nod to Loki at the end.

“Indeed, I’ve never put a word on what I am simply because I haven’t cared, but by your terms I believe I’m also genderfluid, meaning my gender shifts occasionally, so one day you may find a mischievous black haired woman around the tower.”

Steve takes a moment to think that over before answering. “Alright, I don’t have a problem with any of that, and if I mess up on something just correct me, and not that you need my permission but do what you want, but please keep the PDA to a minimum.”

“You got it grandpa.” Anthony replies through light laughter.

Just then the Avengers alarm starts blaring over the speakers.

“Captain you had said something about Dr Doom I believe.” Loki says while changing into his armour and getting ADAM. 

 

They arrive to the where Doom is launching his attack before they look to the captain so decide they’re plan.

“Alright this is almost becoming routine at this point, but Thor you light the things up and try to keep a perimeter, I’ll work on that with you, Widow, Hwakeye, you get any civilians out of here and get rid of these things, Stark you work on making them easy targets, Banner I think it’s best if you stay for now, and Loki, I’m not sure, your and Starks call if you go out there or not but after what happened the last time, unless you’ve fixed the machine I’d advise you stay with Banner.” 

When he’s done the Hawk and Widow leave to start their work, followed by Thor who looks over at Loki and only leaves when he nods in response.

“I appreciate the concern Captain, but we should have this under control, though this time I’ll remain closer to Anthony.”

“You better not kiss on the battlefield or I’m putting an arrow throw the both of you.” Barton says over the comms.

“Barton stay on task.” Rogers says before turning his attention back towards Loki. “If you say so then go for it, Stark take care of your boyfriend.”

“Damn Stevey that might be the best thing you’ve ever said to me and Loki, you accepting oldy, see that’s why you’re a good example for the kids-”

“Stark, we might want to get on that machine.” Loki cuts him off.

“Right yeah, lets go Maleficent, we need to deploy ADAM.”

They start moving through the streets as Barton says. “Adam? Who the hell is Adam?” Over the comms.

They arrive at the best spot Jarvis could find to fire ADAM and Anthony goes to hit the switch, then hesitates and says.

“Hey are you sure this’ll be good? I mean we didn’t get a chance to test it and I really don’t want you to get hurt-”

“Anthony. Yes I’m sure, this time the effect should only have me being slightly dizzy nothing more, though if it makes you feel better I’ll tell you if it’s anything more.” Loki replies meeting Anthonys gaze and throwing a dagger at a bot coming from behind him.

“Thanks, and okay yeah that would make me feel better, let’s fire this baby up.”

Anthony flicks the switch and once again Loki doesn’t notice anything different for a moment, and then it feels like the air is sucked out of his lungs for a second before settling to a faint hum in his head, this time feeling how it’s supposed too.

“How are you feeling?” Anthony asks.

“Tipsy, it worked, I’m still aware of my surroundings, though let us hope the Bots are as disoriented as before.”

“Sure hope so Princess, or we’ll be here longer than I want to be.”

The next half hour or so go by as smoothly as a battle can go, Loki is still aware enough to fight, though Anthony insists on being his personal shield, which would be endearing if it didn’t mean he was taking more hits than he needed too, nothing breaking the suit yet, but still an unnecessary risk. 

A half hour of fighting has Anthony turning off the device to finish the stragglers, not wanting for Loki to feel “off” for lack of a better description, longer than he needs too.

It’s then that the Captain lands in front of them, more specifically landing between a bot and a blast between the repulser.

“Dude! What the hell let me kill this thing, and watch out because it’ll probably shoot you.” Anthony replies getting ready to fire again.

“Not yet, I need a favour, Loki could you keep this thing from moving for a few minutes?” 

“Yes if I can find it because it just left.” Loki replies looking around for the bot in question.

“There!” Anthony yells pointing in the direction of the bot.

Loki stops it in place, and starts moving it closer with magic before saying. 

“If I had slower reflexes you’re shout would have let it get away.”

“Ah but you don’t, you have amazing reflexes.” Anthony replies with a grin on his face.

“Loki can you bring it here?” Rogers aks then.

With a flick of his risk Loki makes the machine appire a foot or so in front of Rogers.

They then watch as the captain uses his shield to pry it open and start pulling pieces of it out.

“Hey now I thought robots were my thing.” Anthony replies moving closer.

“They are, but HYDRA is mine.” Rogers replies pulling out part of the firing mechanism.

Loki feels that name is meant to have some form of significance, a thought strengthened by Anthonys face as he moves closer to get a better look at the bot. 

“Hold on, this looks like some type of recording device, J do you think you could get this to play once we’re back at the tower?”

“With pleasure Sir.” Comes his reply.


	19. Long lost friend

They get back to the tower and Tony heads straight for the coffee machine.

Steve explained on the flight back that he noticed the shots the bots were firing looked almost the same as some of the HYDRA weapons he fought against way back when, and before they work out why Doom is copying HYDRA, Tony is going to need some coffee.

“So let me get this straight.” Clint says joining Tony at the coffee machine. “You guys think Doom is working with HYDRA? And we have some kind of recording now?”

“Yep we got the recording from a bot Steve torn open and capsical over there is pretty sure the bots had at the very least very good replicas of HYDRA weapons.” Tony replies getting his mug and making his way to the couch to sit by Loki, who somehow already has tea, despite not making any, probably magic.

Loki turns to face him with a slightly confused expression before saying. “You keep saying hydra like it means something, what exactly is it?” 

“Yes I’ve been wondering the same thing.” Thor replies.

“Oh right you guys wouldn’t know.” Bruce says. “It’s an organization that was started at some point during world war two, one of the worst wars in our history, and their founder was a guy named Red Skull, or Johann Schmidt, he was Hitler's lead scientist, they were powerful and some of the worst people in out history, but I thought they ended in the war.” Bruce explains to the two gods in the room.

“So did I, and they might have been, still those weapons were too similar to ignore, especially since we have the recording. Speaking of, Tony do you want to get that going?” Steve says turning towards Tony.

“Gladly Captain, care to hand me the recorder?”

Steve passes Tony the device and Tony starts fiddling with it for a few moments before saying.

“J I’m going to need a password, think you can get that for me?”

“With pleasure.” The room waits a minute or so before Jarvis replies. “According to the description Dr Doom isn’t your biggest fan sir, the password is IRONMANSUCKZ spelled with a z at the end, all capitals and no spaces.”

Tony laughs out loud and falls into Lokis lap the second Jarvis says the name, from the feel of the rise and fall of Lokis chest, Loki is trying not to laugh too much.

“Are you serious? That’s his actual password? How have we not beat this guy for good yet?”

“Tony.” Steve interrupts, attempting to look serious but the corner of his mouth betraying his composure.

“Right the recording, let me just put in the password, god I can’t even type this with a straight face.” Tony finishes getting the device in order before saying. “Jarvis would you care to set a screen for us?”

“Of course Sir.”

“Alright everyone gather around I’m going to hit play.”

Tony does just that and the video starts playing.

And wow that was anticlimactic, it’s just a video of a room from the bots perspective as it flies around it.

“Is that it?” Clint asks.

“It seems like it’s just surveillance.” Replies Natasha.

“Hold on don’t sound too disappointed yet, Jarvis could you scan through the footage and skip ahead to something useful, people talking or something?”

“Glady Sir.”

They wait a few minutes as Jarvis moves through the video.

“This might prove to be of interest Sir.” Jarvis says before turning the video back on.

Now that’s more like it, on the video Doom walks into the room, followed by two men, or wait that’s a third but the camera cut away before Tony could notice anything about him, and Doom takes a seat on a chair.

“I’m still failing to see why this would be of any benefit for you.” Doom says to weirdo number one.

“You would provide the means to attack, something we cannot outright do in the shadows, additionally with HYDRAs weapons you may be able to take out our most troublesome pests.”

“So he really is working with HYDRA.” Nat says from the couch.

“And who's willing to bet that by pests they mean us?” Adds Clint.

Back in the video Doom replies. “I suppose that makes sense, there is additionally the money you would gain from my purchase.”

“Yes, however we would be willing to give you a rather good deal, and a favour, if you were to lend your magic to one of our assets.”

Tony doesn’t miss the small snort Loki makes when they comment on Dooms magic.

“What type of asset?” Doom replies.

“The type that will kill whomever you please, with any specifications you may need, we brought him with us today in hopes you’d say yes, you see we had to, persuade him, to join our cause, and he’s been misbehaving recently.”

“Misbehaving?”

“Disobeying orders, questioning things, breaking parts of his program. We were hoping your magic might be able to provide a solution.”

“I suppose that could be doable, shall we go down stairs to discuss a price?”

“An excellent idea.” Weirdo One replies before standing to follow Doom. 

As he turns the bot moves as well, the third man leaves the room last, his whole being seeming off kilter, Tony would bet you a hundred dollars that he’s the “asset.”

As the man leaves the room, he turns around to close the door, at last showing his face.

That’s when Steve, who’s gone pale and if Tony didn’t know better would say he just saw a ghost, says almost so quietly that Tony doesn’t hear. “Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter I know, I'll have the next one up soon.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this and has left Kudos and Comments!


	20. A spider sees magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay between chapters, I lose track of time in the summer with no school so I end up forgeting when I last updated, I'll try to keep it a little more constant from now on.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos they make my day, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Who exactly is Bucky?” Clint asks voicing the rooms question.

Cap who looks like he might just go into shock looks up then to say. “How do they- He was dead I saw him die-”

“Wow Steve.” Tony says moving closer to put an arm around his shoulder. “Look I don’t know what’s really going on with this but why don’t you sit back down on the couch and Loki can get you some tea, take a second and then you can fill us in.”

Steve nods still looking shaken and sits on the couch next to Tony, and Natasha who has moved to sit next to Steve too.

He drinks the tea Loki made and after a few minutes straightens up before speaking.

“Okay, the man on the video, Bucky, he’s- he was my friend, my best friend, hell people called us inseparable, he fought in the war even before I did, and when we went to take down Red Skull he- I lost him, I saw him fall, he died- but that was him in the video I swear it.”

“I hate to say it.” Natasha says. “But are you sure it’s him? Could it just be someone who looks really similar?”

Natasha makes a good point, because logically this guy could not still be alive while looking twenty, but the look Steve makes before replying makes Tony want to slap her.

“It’s him, he looks… I’m not sure how to say it, empty? But that’s him, I know it. Wherever he is now I need to find him because he can’t be working for HYDRA out of his own free will he can’t and-”

“Steve.” Tony says cutting him off. “First of all it’s we. We’ll go get him, we are a team you know. And secondly, I’ll get Jarvis to start looking into it, I’ll look nto it myself, I’m sure Natasha will lend a hand too, but you need to take it slow, wherever he is he has Doom and fucking HYDRA right there with him, we need to make sure we’re prepared before we do anything.”

Steve nods, his face turning stern with determination, a look that lets Tony know Steve didn’t nod in an agreement of patience.

“You’re right, there will be plenty of bad people there, but that’s all the more reason we should go now, he could be in trouble he-”

“I get it, we’ll go as soon as we can but we need to find him first at the very least. Jarvis you want to get on that, Natasha?”

“Right away Sir.” Comes Jarvis’ reply.

“I’ll get to work as soon as I can.” Natasha replies.

“I might be able to help as well.” Loki says. “I could try to run a spell to locate where he is, it would take some time though.”

“Any help is appreciated.” Steve replies with a smile.

“I could ask Heimdell, however I think that would take longer than all of these suggestions, seeing as the Bifrost is not fully repared yet.” Thor says.

“Yeah it’s probably better to just wait here Thor.” Tony replies before turning to Steve and saying. “Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if there’s anything you can do, but for now I’m just going to my room and try to get his location myself.”

“Alright, we’re here if you need anything.” Tony calls back as Steve leaves the room.

 

It’s been a couple of days since they found the recording revealing Steves best friend since childhood was still alive, and so far they’ve had no luck in finding him, yesterday Steve even went to Shield to get help finding him there, he hasn’t come back yet but Tony assumes he wanted some space and was probably still trying to find him.

Truth be told today has been rather boring, that is until a certain Spider came by the tower to ask about ways he could upgrade the web fluid he has been making for the suit himself.

Which is why Tony is hard at work trying to make spider string while Loki and Peter are playing with the bots in the lab.

“Mr Loki what’s this ones name again?” Peter asks while handing one of the boots a rench it proceeds to drop.

“That one is Butterfingers, and it seems it’s living up to its name.” Loki replies seemingly given up on getting Peter to not call him “Mr Loki.”

“Give it something else it looks sad because he dropped it.”

Tony looks over to see Loki pull a knife out of thin air and hand it to Butterfingers, who proceeds to swing it around in the air before dropping it and trying to pick the knife, and rench up again at the same time.

“Wow where did the knife come from?” Peter says with wide eyes and a smile.

“My pocket dimension.” Loki replies as if that explains everything.

Tony turns around in his chair to face Loki and say. “Hold on now Merlin, you can’t just say something like that and not elaborate.”

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes before saying. “I suppose the best way to describe it would be that it’s a pocket in between the fabric of space that I can access, however I can only take things out of it if I first put them in.”

“That’s amazing! What other things do you have in it?” Peter asks.

“Daggers mainly, clothes, my armour, a lot of books, and some other things I believe might be useful.” Loki replies.

“If I had one it would be a complete mess, my school bag is already a disaster I wouldn’t be able to find anything in mine if I had a magic pocket.” Peter says, pausing for a minute before saying. “Umm Mr Loki, if it isn’t to much to ask, could you maybe show me some of the other things you can do with magic?”

Tony feels his heart physically skip a few beats in admiration both at what Peter said, and at Lokis breathtaking smile when he hears it, it’s the really rare genuine one that lights up his whole face and almost changes his features making him look softer, it’s the one that if you’re standing close enough Tony swears you can see Lokis eyes light up.

“Of course, this you’ve most likely seen on the news by now, but I’ll show you now non the less.” Loki says teleporting to stand behind Peter before tapping him on the shoulder.

Peter almost screams and whips around, shock quickly becoming joy and curiosity on his face when he sees Loki.

“I really should have seen that coming, that’s amazing though! And if it’s not too much trouble I’ve heard you can shapeshift? You don’t have to of course but if you want.”

“What like this?” Loki replies with a smirk before turning into what remains the most beautiful woman Tony has ever seen, he’s still looking forward to the day he gets to meet her properly on one of Lokis “girl days.”

“Wow! Wait is that still you? Because it looks like you a lot I mean obviously as a girl but you still look like you.” Peter says seemingly trying not to stare while looking as much as he can.

“That’s Lady Loki for you, try not to let her seduce you too much.” Tony says with a grin.

“Well you’re hardly complaining Anthony.” Loki replies.

At that Peter looks between them for a second before his eyes go wide and he opens his mouth before saying.

‘Wait a second, are you two? Hold up are you guys dating?”

“Indeed we are kid.” Tony replies with a smile.

“The hero was seduced to the path of darkness.” Loki says with an expression that’s far to smug.

“Listen here Princess if we’re going to talk about who seduced who you might want to think about who's been working with the good guys for over a month now and just how seduced you were in bed when-”

“Okay! I’m gonna go now but uh thank you Mr Stark for letting me come here and for advice on the web fluid.”

“Oh come on kid I promise I’ll stop, you can stay I’m not even done with the spider stuff yet.”

They stay working for all of fifteen minutes when Natasha barges through the door in her combat uniform.

“We need to go, now. Steve found Bucky and went by himself yesterday, that idiot is going to need back up or he’s going to be in deep shit.” She says before looking over at Peter to say.

“Oh hi Peter, you might want to go home.”


	21. A plan

Loki teleports Tony, Peter, and Natasha, albeit after a little persuasion, and himself to the main floor to meet with everyone else.

“Remind me why we didn’t watch that, “Never back down from a fight” guy more closely?” Clint asks.

“Because we’re idiots?” Anthony replies before turning to Peter to say.

“Alright kid time to go home.”

“With respect Mr Stark, no. One of the Avengers is in trouble and I could help!” The spiderling replies, and dead seriousness on his face and his clear diseare to help warming Lokis heart. With Peters good nature and his love for Lokis magic, well it would have been impossible for the god not to get attached to the kid.

“Anthony is right, you should go home. We’re going somewhere that will be dangerous, in a place we don’t know, likely in a different country, while we appreciate your help, you should stay.”

“Because it’s dangerous is why I should go, I can help I-”

“Listen kid, you go home now or we leave you here but either way you’re not coming I don’t care if I have to tie you up.” Anthony says with a dead serious tone.

“Peter you seem like a great kid, but you really do need to stay.” Clint adds backing them up.

“Fine. Can you call me when you get back Mr Stark?” He finally replies after taking a moment to think it over, a look of concern crossing his face.

“Of course Pete, now off you go.”

Shortly after he leaves the room Natasha says. “Alright, I'm glad that’s sorted but we need to leave now, Jarvis found the location, he’s in Russia so it will take us some time to get there by plane so let’s go.”

“I might have a way to get there sooner.” Loki says gaining the rooms attention. “I’d understand if your answer is no, but I offer to teleport us all there, I’d just need Jarvis to tell me the precise location.”

“It would be a lot faster.” Anthony replies.

“It seems like our best option.” Thor agrees, as Bruce nods.

Natasha looks at Clint, seemingly waiting for his reply before laying out hers.

Clint sighs before saying. “What the hell, if you were going to kill us or brainwash us or turn us into frogs you would have done it already, go for it just make it fast.”

The amount of trust Clint has given him in the past month continues to surprise Loki, and his forgiveness remains one of the main things letting Loki believe he deserves the second chance the universe dealt him. 

Natasha gives her approval of the plan as well and Jarvis gives the location before Loki says.

“I’ll need you all to hold hands, or simply touch skin with the other person and one of you to do the same with me.”

They shuffle into position with Anthonys hand wrapped around his own, right before leaving Loki says.

“Now this may result in nausea.” And he can hear “What!” come from Clints direction as the world shifts to their new surroundings.

 

Not two seconds after they arrive Loki hears Clint take a few steps forward before emptying his lunch on the snow, followed by sounds of disgust from his supporting team.

“There wasn’t any way you could have told us that sooner?” Clint asks with a sour expression.

“Now where would the fun be in that?”

“Yeah you’re a real comedian.”

“Cut it out, look down there.” Natasha says not bothering to hide her smile as she gets everyone back on track.

They move to stand closer and crouch down to see Dooms base lying before them.

Truth be told it looks fairly generic, a large mainly grey building with armed guards circling the place, really you’d think from all the robots he'd put more effort into his facility, then again this is likely just a Hydra base or at the very least not Dooms main lair.

As Loki looks he can see dents along the walls that are far too specific to be anything but Rogers shield.

“The marks on the side of the building, I’m thinking they were made by our dear friends shield.” Loki says pointing to the wall in question.

“Yeah that’s the frisbee alright, where do you think he is?” Clint replies.

“Since we can’t see him fighting anyone here, I’d say the best chances are that he’s fighting someone inside, or was captured.” Bruce replies, and Loki doesn’t miss how he leaves out the third less favourable option.

Loki hates to admit it, but he’s grateful for the omission too, he’d hardly call Rogers a close one, but he’s a friend, and Loki’s grown to care for him at least a little bit.

“Do we have a way to find him? Stark, Brother?” 

Loki’s about to correct Thor but Anthony interrupts him before he gets the chance.

“Yep I’ve got Jarvis scanning the place now, we still need a way in though.”

“Clint and I can handle that, we can sneak in just fine.” Natasha replies.

“I would support that plan.” Loki replies. “If it weren't for the fact that I could simply teleport as many people needed to his exact location, or better yet just teleport him back out myself.”

“If I’m not needed count me out of that plan.” Clint replies.

“That sounds good, I don’t think you should go alone though.” Anthony cuts in.”There will probably be guards wherever they’re keeping him, and there is also the chance that Bucky is with him, and at the moment he’s a hostile.”

“Sir is in fact correct, if you wouldn’t mind turning your attention to the projection.” Jarvis says while making a projection of a hallway appear on the ground.

“Mr Rogers seems to have lost anyone chasing him and is now sneaking through the facility to find the soldier.”

“Alright we know where he is and his situation, what’s our plan?” Natasha says turning towards Anthony, Loki does the same quickly followed by the rest of the team.

“Good to know I’m in charge when Rogers is down, honestly I think it’s a great decision.” Anthony says before continuing.

“Alright I think it would be a good idea to clear some of the guys in the facility, I don’t think Doom is here so it should mainly just be Hydra, there is a chance for some of the Doom bots so we’ll need to watch for those. That said I think most of us should cause a distraction, attack at the front gate and move inwards from there, see if you can find anything useful while you’re there, and while that’s happening maybe two or three of us go in and get Steve and Bucky.”

The team nods and then Thor asks. “Who’s going after Rogers?”

“I need to go, seeing as I’m the way in.” Loki replies. “And I volunteer Anthony simply because I like him.”

Anthony snorts and then says. “I’m good with that, should we get anyone else?”

“No.” Natasha replies. “Infiltration missions work best with less people, and no one should have to suffer your flirting.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Loki says. “In that case, shall we begin?”


	22. Mission accomplished

Loki waits on the hill with Anthony as the rest of the team moves out to make their distraction.

“Should we teleport back with Rogers as soon as we find him?” Loki asks.

“No, there’d be no point since we’d have to come back for Bucky anyway, I say we go in, help Steve find Bucky and then come out with both of them, even if we have to knock Bucky out for the time being.”

Loki nods his agreement.

“It looks like our friends are just about to start some chaos.” Pointing in the direction of the front gate, and the tree line in front of it where he can see a transforming Hulk.

“I almost feel sorry for the Hydra guys, almost.” Anthony says with a smile. “Alright Lokes, you ready?”

“As soon as Jarvis tells me where he is now.”

“Mr Rogers is in the last room of the left most hallway.”

“Why thank you Jarvis.” Loki extends his hand to Anthony before saying. “Shall we?”

Anthony takes his hand with a smile and Loki teleports them inside.

 

As soon as they land they have to jump apart to avoid a shield to the face.

“Easy there it’s us!” Anthony says sticking his hands in the air.

At that Rogers visibly relaxes, though there is still something off to him, he’s standing somewhat stiff and his face is slightly pale.

“Are you alright Rogers, you don’t seem quite yourself?” Loki asks.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just worried for Bucky is all, and worried for how he’ll be when we find him.”

Loki’s not fully convinced that’s the truth but decides not to press it.

“Well we’re here to help.” Anthony cuts in. “The rest of the team is outside causing quite the distraction so the guards leave the building making it easier for us to find Bucky, you know a good strategy for when you have a team of superheros who want to help you, it’s too bad that you had to go alone with no backup, oh wait, you could have called the team.” The sarcasme becoming clearer with every word.

Steve winces before replying.

“I know I rushed into it, and I’m sorry, but more than that, thank you for coming to help me anyway.”

“We’ve got your back, now let's go find your possibly brainwashed buddy.”

They move through the room and cut across to the next hallway, checking for anywhere he could be, Loki’s almost certain this is something Doom has done, but Jarvis hasn’t been able to track his location either, so they’re stuck searching the building while the rest of the avengers wreck havoc outside, if the sound of gunshots and Hulk smashes is any indication.

Just as Steve turns a corner, he’s met by who they’ve been searching for, and as a warm welcome he stabs Steve in the chest.

“Stark get Steve!” Loki says before teleporting to meet the soldier.

Fighting an opponent when you’re not allowed to hurt them is much harder than going for the kill, however with speed and magic Loki manages.

In the end he knocks him out with a spell and teleports them all outside to the hill.

“Loki, Steve needs help over here!” Anthony shouts panic rising in his voice.

Loki runs over to Steve's side and takes in the blood rushing from his chest.

“A little harder than healing headaches, but do you think you can help with this?” Steve asks coughing a little at the end.

“Lay still.” Loki says placing one hand on Steves head while putting the other over his chest, he’s about to begin but he pauses to say.

“Are you sure you’re alright with my magic because-”

“Loki, I trust you by now, and there’s no real harm anyway, seeing that if you do nothing I’ll probably die anyway.” He says with a small laugh.

Loki shakes his head and begins his work, healing magic was never one of his expertise, but thankfully this wound, if severe, isn’t too complicated, and while the spell is taxing and takes all of his focus, he’s able to heal it.

He takes his hands off Rogers and says.

“Do try to take it easy, you were stabbed in the heart after all.”

“Heh I’ll try my best.” Steve says sitting up slowly.

“Alright I called Natasha over the comms, they’re heading back, and they likely have Hydra on their tail so we need to be ready to leave, so Steve hold on to Bucky and take my hand to make it easier on Loki.”

“I’m all for teleporting you back, but what about the Hulk?” Loki asks with a worried expression.

“Natasha and Thor are handling that, he should be Bruce again when he comes back.” Anthony answers.

“In that case we’ll leave as soon as they come back.” Loki replies.

 

They arrive back at the tower as the sky darkens over New York, Bruce checks Rogers over one last time to make sure he’s alright, and then they move Bucky to one of the guest rooms to figure out what to do next.

“We need to wake him up.” The captain says with conviction.

“Yeah not a chance cap, well at least not yet.” Anthony replies, the same conviction portrayed on his face. “With what Hydra said on the recording I’d guess they found a way to brainwash him, on top of that there’s still whatever Doom did to him, we should figure out a way to get Bucky back before we wake him up so he can finish stabbing you.”

Steve looks like he’s about to protest before taking a deep breath and nodding, Loki can’t imagine this is easy on him, in less than a week he’s found out that not only is his best friend alive, but he’s also been mind controlled by one of his oldest enemies, Loki is honestly impressed at how well he’s kept it together so far.

“Loki, do you think you’d be able to help Bucky?” Thor asks, Loki is fairly sure he almost started with Brother again, but he caught it much sooner this time so he lets it slide unmentioned.

“Most likely, it will take some time and I’ll need to focus, anything dealing with the mind requires precision if you don’t want things to go wrong, I’d ask you all to leave.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Clint says already walking out of the room. Loki isn’t too surprised by that, if he were the archer he certainly wouldn’t want to be in the room while he was messing with someones head, even if this time it was to release control.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything Loki?” Anthony asks with concern written on his face.

“Yes, go to bed and get some sleep Anthony it’s late, I’ll join you later.” Loki smirks at the end to add the suggestion, though with the magic he’s done today being more demanding, not to mention healing magic which is far from his strong suit, it’s far more likely he’ll pass out before he gets a chance to have some fun with his mortal.

Anthony turns to leave as Rogers says. 

“Loki, if you need me gone I’ll leave, but do you think I could stay?”

Loki considers it for a moment before replying.

“Alright, sit down a few feet away from the bed and shut up, and try not to think too hard.”

He looks at Loki with a slightly confused expression before complying and finding a seat.

Loki then moves on to Barnes.

He places his hands on either side of his head and closes his eyes to start scanning his mind.

Just from the first glance Loki can tell he’s not going to be able to fix the problem alone, Dooms magic will be easy, if tiring to take away, but underneath it lays the main problem.

It’s definitely a form of brainwashing, a spell would sit on the surface, sometimes slipping through but not much, this, this has merged with who he is, whatever they’d done to get to this point could not have been good, likely painful physically and mentally, something that no amount of healing will completely heal, Loki can understand that much clearly from his own experience, yet he’s also proof you can heal, with the help of others.

He gets to work clearing Dooms spell, and helping separate the false from true of his mind, it’s so tiring and by the time Loki’s done he’s about ready to collapse, yet when Barnes wakes up, he’ll be able to wake as himself for the first time in many years, he’ll still have a way to go, but Loki’s hoping Steve will be able to help with that.

Loki steps away from Barnes, stumbling a little before stabling himself on the wall.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks him.

“Yes, just tired.”

“And Bucky? Is he, is he going to be okay?”

Loki nods before saying.

“He’ll wake tomorrow around eight, I’ve cleared the spell Doom laid, and helped the rest of his recovery as much as I could, however it’s not superficial like what I had done to Clint, he still isn’t healed, and likely will never fully be, but he can get better, return to himself even more, though he’ll need you with him.”

Steve nods and replies.

“I’ll do whatever he needs me to do.”

“Good, the first thing he needs is for you to be rested tomorrow, go sleep, we need you awake in the morning.”

Without checking if he listened or not, Loki teleported with the last of his magic to Anthony’s bedroom, discarded his clothes and fell less than gracefully into bed.

“Wow you okay?” Anthony asks grabbing his side and helping him settle down.

“Yes, just tired, doing magic takes energy, using too much results in the need to sleep, how quickly that happens depends on the difficulty of the spell, today was taxing.”

“Then come here and sleep Princess.” Anthony mumbles wrapping himself around Loki pulling him closer at the same time, and very soon the stable weight of his lover and his even breathing pull Loki into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Change of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so for the next, say few weeks there will likely be more time in between updates, not an official break, just slightly less frequent updates because I'll also be writing some things for a Frostiron bingo I'm participating in, and on top of that I have family visiting for the next week. I figured I'd let you all know that if a week goes by without an update it's not because I've abandoned it, (I never will) it's just that I've been busy.
> 
> As always thanks to everyone leaving comments and kudos, the comments always make my day.

Tonys day was going fairly well, he’d woken up to a well rested god determined to make last night up to him, and damn if that wasn’t the best blowjob he's ever gotten, it was more then clear Loki had earned the name Silver Tongue.

After that he’d seen Steve just briefly while he was getting water for Bucky, and from what he heard it seemed Bucky was okay, room for a lot of improvement and catching up, definitely, but he’s well on his way to being back to well, himself.

Since then he’d spent the day in the lab with Loki, they ran out of coffee so Tony went up to the kitchen to get some more.

Tony’s just about ready to head back downstairs when Steve enters the kitchen with an expression Tony can’t quite make out.

“Hey Tony, are you busy?” Now that he spoke, Tony’s best guess is that he’s nervous.

“No, I was just tinkering in the lab with Loki, but I can take a little longer to get back, what’d you need?”

Steve looks around awkwardly before finally saying.

“Could we, or well, can we go sit?” He points in the direction of the couch as he finishes.

“Sure, and Steve you’re starting to worry me, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were going to break up with me.” Tony says in an effort to lighten the ever darkening mood while he sits down.

Steve smiles slightly before he grows serious again.

“Tony I need to tell you something, or well there’s something you need to know.” He takes a deep breath and seems to collect his thoughts before continuing. 

“Yesterday, at the Hydra base, while I was looking for Bucky I looked through some of the files they had, it was room you found me in actually, and I lied with whatever I told Loki as an excuse for why I looked off.” 

Tony is seriously starting to get worried with how Steve is talking, not once in the time Tony’s known him has Steve ever looked this lost in a conversation.

“I found a file with your name, or well your family name, so I looked through it and, I found something, I didn’t want to believe it but he confirmed it this morning and-”

“Steve, you’re scaring me buddy, whatever it is spit it out.”

Steve turns anywhere that isn’t Tony for a moment before finally answering.

“Tony, the car accident, the one that killed your parents.” His voice grows quieter with every word, and with anything else Tony would have had to strain to hear, yet somehow these words are deafening.

“It wasn’t an accident, Bucky, The Winter Soldier, Hydra really, they killed them and covered it up as a road accident, I’m sorry.”

Tony almost drops the mug in his hand as the truth of that fully hits him.

That’s it then, years upon years of thinking it was an accident, not having anyone to fucking blame so he picked himself, maybe if he talked to Howard before he left they would have taken a few more minutes and lived, maybe if he kissed his mom goodbye she would have wanted to stay, maybe if he took the time to say I love you just once more even to the son of a bitch Howard, he wouldn’t feel a hole in his chest deeper then the reactor every December.

But of course that’s not good enough for the universe, no now Tony has someone to blame, a whole group of people and the guy they just saved sitting in his guest room, but of course it’s not really him, he was controlled and it wasn’t him, yet right now it doesn’t seem to matter because he killed Tonys mom.

“Tony?” Steve asks, his voice sounding like someone talking to a scared animal, one that might choose to bite at any moment.

“Thanks Steve, good to know my parents were fucking murdered by the guy in my guest room, fucking fantastic!” Tony yells back, some part of him knowing he’ll regret these words later, yet not caring because he cuts Rogers off before he can respond.

“No no really thank you! I’m going to go now, and don’t worry I’m not going to see the killer, I’m going back to Loki to blow something up in the lab, because it’s that or punching you in your perfect teeth!”

Steve looks a mixture of lost, sad, concerned, and desperate, yet he doesn’t stop Tony from leaving, and he doesn’t comment on the tears that finally manage to escape Tonys hold.

 

Tony marches into the lab immediately gaining Lokis attention, the gods face going from neutral to worried in seconds.

Tony is stopped by a tight hug and careful hands cupping his face before getting halfway through the lab.

“Anthony what happened?” Loki asks with a soft voice, one Tony guesses would turn murderous if Tony had been hurt by someone.

“Oh you know nothing much, Mr Captain fucking America just told me my parents were killed by the guy we saved, no big deal, it’s not like I’ve believed, hell I’ve known they died in a car accident for most of my life!” Tonys voice breaks at the end and he doesn’t push Loki away when the god pulls him closer to his chest, hands moving along his back in a soothing pattern.

Before Tony can continue Loki says.

“Say whatever you need Anthony, I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Tony takes a shaky breath in his lovers arms as he fails to stop the tears now running down his face.

“I feel like I was lied to my whole fucking life! I’ve believed something was true for so long, I made peace with it, I had no one to blame so I chose myself and that was okay! But then this happens and everything is different and I can’t even blame the person who did it because they were mind controlled and if I blamed them I’d have to kill you for what you did while mind controlled or influenced or whatever the fuck you said and I can’t do that because it wasn’t you, but it’s the same for him isn’t it? So I’m right back where I started with no one to blame and I can’t even blame myself because no matter what I could have done that night they still would have been murdered and I don’t know what to do!”

Tony continues for a few moments not really registering what he’s saying until his voice sounds almost horse.

Tony breathes heavily for a few minutes after that in an effort to calm down, not registering anything past the feel of Lokis hands moving slowly over his upper body as Loki whispers something in what he guesses is norse.

Tonys breath finally evens out and he realizes Loki must have moved them to the couch because he’s now sitting in the gods lap while he runs his fingers through his hair and continues to soothe him.

“Sorry.” Tony says in a low voice after realizing how much he yelled.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Loki replies, not stopping the actions of his hands. 

“I know what it’s like to be lied to your whole life, and for the truth to change everything, and in a way nothing at all, and you’ve handled it far better than I.”

Fuck. There he is talking about this like it’s the biggest thing in the universe when Lokis secret flipped his whole identity upside down.

Loki must have read his mind because he continues with.

“Don’t. Don’t try to make your own demons seem less simply because I have some of my own, I can’t fully imagine what you must be thinking, and I think what you’ve done so far has been brave.”

“Brave? If you’re trying to be funny to make me happy it’s not working.”

Loki shakes his head and replies.

“Yes brave, and also mature. I’m not certain you know all of what you told me but you said you left Steve before you could say too much you’d regret, then instead of seeking out someone you could blame, you came to someone you knew would let you get out whatever you need.”

“I guess that is kind of mature.” Tony shakes his head before continuing. 

“I still don’t know what to do. I think I need to apologize to Steve for yelling at him, before while I was pissed and devastated, and after everything I am glad he told me, but I’m also not sure how I’m going to look at Barnes.”

Loki thinks for a minute before responding. “I think Steve understands, though an apology wouldn’t hurt, as for Barnes, you don’t have to, yet at least. You can speak to him when you’re ready, however no one is rushing you.”

“Thanks. For everything, I mean, you helped a lot.” 

“You’d do the same.” 

Tony turns around to see a soft smile on Lokis lips.

Tony bends up a little to kiss him, a small kiss, simply touching their lips for a few seconds before breaking apart, but it’s all Tony needs right now.

“Loki, do you think we could go to bed, I want to sleep, and maybe you could help me do that, I won’t be able to sleep right now with everything but I don’t want to down alcohol until I pass out and I want you nearby-” Tony is interrupted by a yawn as he feels his body and mind start to relax against Lokis chest.

“Sleep Anthony, I’ll watch over you.” Loki says leaving another small kiss on his lips as Tonys eyes flutter shut as sleep takes him.


	24. Broken pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I didn't abandon this don't worry I've just been really busy with life and the frostiron bingo, but I'm finally back with another chapter, and one on the longer side too!

Tony wakes up to find Loki running his fingers through his hair and the press of the gods body against his, the sheer intimacy and calmness of the gesture is almost enough to pull Tony back to sleep and let him forget what he learned a little longer, almost that is.

“Morning sunshine.” Tony says turning over to face Loki, and is greeted by a light kiss on his lips before Loki replies.

“Morning Anthony.” 

Looking around a little Tony notices that he’s in his bedroom, so Loki must have moved him here after he fell asleep, he should probably thank Loki for everything yesterday, before finding Steve to.. Is apologize the right word? He certainly said a few things he wouldn’t have said in a different circumstance but it wasn’t anything too bad, either way he should still make sure Steve knows he’s not mad at him, not really anyway, and in the end, that Tony's glad he told him, he can’t imagine what would have happened if he learned it another way and it had been kept from him.

“So I realize some thank yous are in order.”

Loki shakes his head before replying. 

“There is no need, I hardly did anything save listen to you and bring you to bed, all things you would, and in a way have done, for me.”

“Even so, I don’t know what I would have done without you there to just understand how you did, god what did I do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.”

“We’re both a little broken, aren't we?” Tony says with a grim smile.

“In a way we are, but perhaps the broken pieces are what allowed us to fit together.” He says it with a soft smile and loving eyes, ensuring Tony knows he means every word.

“Smooth talking piece of shit, I lo- like you way to much Loki.” Tony says fiddling with the words as best he can to patch what he meant, he’s got way to much in his head to think like that right now.

Loki seems like he stopped breathing for a minute before seeming to give Tony the mercy of letting his slip up go.

But Loki then, in a small voice, says. 

“Perhaps I like you far too much as well.”

Shit, that’s- He meant- Nope Tony was not built to deal with these emotions back to back.

“We’re both fools head over heels for each other.” He replies pulling Loki into a kiss, both because he wants to, how could he not after what they said, and also to stop the conversation before it gets far to serious and emotional for Tony to handle this early in the morning.

Lokis hands start moving down his back, and begin to wander further down.

As much as it pains Tony, he then breaks the kiss.

“Loki you know I won’t pass up a chance for sex with you, but I- I can’t stop thinking of my mom, and how I need to talk to Steve, can we carry on later?”

Loki gives him a light kiss.

“Of course, take the time you need, how about I try to make you those pancakes you love so much.”

Tony smiles with gratitude and pulls Loki into a hug.

“You’re the best, and if our broken pieces fit together, then I truly couldn’t be luckier to have you as my match.”

 

After some delicious pancakes and a few more short kisses from his god, Tony goes to find Steve. 

With some assistance from Jarvis, he finds himself at Steves door taking a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in.” Of course Steve wouldn’t even care who it is.

Tony opens the door and slowly walks in.

“Hey Steve.”

“Tony.” Steve says surprise written clearly on his face. “Have a seat.”

Tony sits down on the chair just as Steve starts saying.

“Tony, I’m sorry for-”

“Nope that’s my line.” He cuts Steve off gaining even more surprise from the soldier.

“Look, I can’t say I wasn’t mad, hell I’m still a bit pissed, but not at you, and I can’t remember everything I said to you yesterday but I’m fairly sure a lot of it was mean, and I just need you to know I’m not mad at you, or Barnes for that matter.” After laying it all out Tony looks just about anywhere that isn’t Steve.

“Thank you.” Steve says breaking the silence. “I know that can’t have been anywhere close to easy to take in, and I can’t tell you how glad I am that I made the right choice, I debated not telling you, I didn’t want to hurt you and you saw how hard it was for me to say, but I knew something like this would get out eventually, and you had to know.”

Steve trails off at the end almost like he’s not quite sure where to go.

Tony takes it upon himself to lead the way.

“Yeah it was really fucking hard to except, I’m probably still working on it, but you know who’s having an even harder time, Barnes. 

The guy was brainwashed and tortured and I haven’t even gone to offer him water, Steve if you think he wouldn’t mind, can I see him today?”

If words could be seen Steve would be doing a double take, but after a moment he replies.

“Yes. Whenever you want, but I’d recommend a little later today, Loki’s going to come by later to see if there’s any more of Dooms work to be cleared away, you could come then.”

“Sounds good, having Loki there is probably a great idea, I’ll see you then.”

 

Loki walks with Anthony down to Barnes room to meet Steve.

They walk hand in hand as Loki offers as much comfort as Anthony will except in front of others.

They arrive at the door and Jarvis says.

“Mr Rogers is already inside Sirs.”

“Thanks J.” Anthony says before lightly knocking on the door. “It’s us.”

After a few seconds Steve opens the door. 

“Come in you can sit in those chairs if you want.”

They sit down and the room is filled with a far too uncomfortable silence for Lokis liking.

“Barnes, how have you been feeling.”

He turns to Loki looking somewhat startled before answering.

“Better by the day. You helped a lot, I mean it you really helped me clear my head.” He says with a smile before adjusting his position on the bed and turning to Anthony.

“I- I’m sorry, Steve said he told you what I did and I know it doesn’t count for anything but I do remember it and I truly am-”

“I’m gonna stop you there.” Anthony says meeting Barnes eyes. Loki shifts slightly closer to Anthony unsure of what he’s doing.

“Look you didn’t do it, that was Hydra, you were just the weapon, so at the very least you can stop blaming yourself for this death. And it does mean something you remember, and that you’re sorry, I can focus on that a lot more than on what Hydra made you do.”

All three of them turn to Tony at that.

“Thank you, I- Just thank you.” Barnes says nodding towards Anthony.

“I can’t however, look at you without remembering they’re deaths, or the police reports or all the news, so at least for now, I’m going to continue to avoid you, because I don’t think a lot of contact is healthy for either of us.”

He gets up and starts moving towards the door when Steve says.

“Tony wait, before you go, he, well we wanted to ask you something.”

He turns around to look at Steve when Barnes speaks up.

“Steve you can say I wanted to ask something. Mr Stark, I know this building is yours, so thank you again for letting me stay here, but I was wondering if I can leave this room.”

Loki looks at Barnes in disbelief, only to turn and see the same faces on the others.

“Excuse me?” Tony says in complete bewilderment.

“If not it’s fine! You’ve already done so much by letting me stay here you really don’t-”

“No no that’s not- Of course you can leave the room!” Anthony runs his hand through his hair before continuing.

“Now I’m sorry, we broke you out of imprisonment and I’ve made you feel like you’re in a cell, you’re free to go wherever you want, in the tower or outside, you might want to take someone with you to show you around but you don’t have to do that either.”

“I can go anywhere?” Barnes asks again in what Loki can only describe as disbelief.

Though thinking about it, Loki understands the feeling, it’s why he waited a few weeks before coming to make the deal with the avengers, and part of why he was shocked by how few rules they set.

If you spend too much time with your control in the hands of evil men, you forget how much freedom the world has, and how good people in it will help you find that freedom.

“They’re not Hydra.” Loki says. “I committed crimes against them under the command of another not long ago, and they have given me my freedom, as well as a home, you are free Barnes, enjoy it.”

Loki doesn’t miss the look Steve shoots both him and Anthony when he mentions a third party, he’s yet to tell the avengers save Anthony about Thanos, and for now at least he wants to keep it that way.

“I’m going to go, Loki can you find me when you’re done here?” Anthony says as he reaches the door.

“I’ll find you then.”

He leaves and Barnes says.

“What are you going to do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Ask away, and I’m going to check, with your permission, if I missed anything Doom left on you when I first helped.”

“Oh, sure, is there anything you need me to do.” Loki doesn’t miss how nervous he grows within the minute.

“No, but there is something Steve can do.”

“Yes?”

“Come hold his hand, play with his hair, talk about stories from your childhood, help calm your friend down.”

Steve gets up to sit next to Barnes to offer support.

“Alright now, I just need you to be somewhat still for a moment.”


	25. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the very inconstant uploading schedule because it's going to stay like that for awhile longer, but I will try to at least get one chapter up per week.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone leaving comments and Kudos they make my day!

Loki walks into Anthony’s bedroom, though perhaps at this point it’s their bedroom? And sees the man in question lying in bed with a bottle of scotch scrolling through his phone. 

“Oh hey! Get in I want to watch a movie or something.” He says while lifting the blanket next to him.

“Seeing Barnes wasn’t easy was it?” Loki replies as he gets into bed, shifting into more comfortable clothes for the night.

“No, I’m honestly not sure if the talk with Steve was any easier at the time though, but hey, I got it over with and I’m sure we’ll be back to normal, or at least our normal, sooner or later, and I’ll get used to Bucky being around, but for now I just want to forget all that and spend some time with you.”

Loki smiles back at his lover, now noticing how his hair is rumpled from lying in bed.

“Well then, what do you want to watch?” Loki says as he moves forward to run his fingers through Anthonys hair.

“I vote Megamind, because one, it’s amazing, stupidly fun, and great to just laugh for awhile, and two, frankly he kind of reminds me of you.” He replies while moving to put his head on Lokis bare chest, the same chest that now feels tight with something Loki wants to ignore, and something that comes up more often the more time he spends with his mortal.

“Well seeing as I have no knowledge of what Megamind is, I’ll have to decide whether I should take that as a compliment or insult after the movie.”

“Hell yes Megamind it is!”

They watch the movie and then drift off together, and Loki has to admit, he enjoyed the movie quite a bit, but still not as much as the company.

 

Loki wakes up from a dream of darkness and pain, a nightmare from his time in the hands of the mad titan and before his fall from Asgard, and despite his dry throats protest, he screams.

“Loki!” Anthony yells from his side almost immediately. 

His voice grounds Loki enough to take his surroundings back in, he’s not on Thanos ship, in the void or Asgard, he’s in his lovers bedroom on earth.

He tries to even his breathing without much luck, his panic still roaring within him. 

“Loki, it’s okay, I'm here, and I’ll turn on a light, you can relax just try to breathe, can I touch you?”

Loki turns to see Anthonys concerned face before giving a weak nod.

He turns on the lamp next to their bed and that’s when Loki sees his own hand.

Without a second thought, he somehow manages to concentrate enough of his brain to turn off the lamp with magic, however lack of focus means by turn off, the lamp is now in pieces on the floor.

He has to hide and he can’t focus enough to teleport and why now? Why now in his lovers bed of all places did he have to turn into his Jotun form?

“Okay, lights off is fine, but I need to know if I can still touch you, I want to help, Loki nothing will hurt you here.”

So he hasn’t seen yet.

“Close your eyes Stark.”

“I- Okay. Okay they’re closed.”

The panic subsides in Loki just a bit, but enough for him to think this through a little more.

He still for some norns forsaken reason can’t turn back, and Anthony will see eventually, he already knows from when they talked on the roof those weeks ago, and even if he does leave he’ll have to explain to Anthony why he left in the first place.

He tries to shift once more before slowly saying.

“You may open your eyes.”

Loki closes his own as Anthony presumably opens his, Loki can’t bare to see the inevitable look of horror or disgust on Anthonys face when he sees him.

After a few moments of what feels like torturous silence, Loki asks.

“Well?”

“I don’t really know what to say, but I think the most important thing is, I’m still here for you, whether you’re blue or pale or hell bright pink, and I’m going to take a guess and say this is the Jotun form you mentioned? And if it is I know you hate it and have been made to hate it by Asgards not so subtle racism, but I want you to know I don’t, I could never hate you Loki.”

Loki then opens his eyes to see a soft smile over Anthonys face and eyes that show nothing but lo- affection and some curiosity.

“Wow, red eyes are cool.”

Loki looks away then on reflex, still expecting something cruel.

“Okay not the right thing to say, but Loki you know you’re beautiful like this, I know you probably won’t see it any time soon but you are, don’t get me wrong you’re gorgeous normally, but you’re stunning like this too.”

Loki tries and fails to blink away the few tears forming in his eyes at what Anthonys saying, norns what did he do to deserve this man?

“Loki you still haven’t answered, can I touch you? Because you still seem super stressed out and I want to help.”

“I don’t know if you should, I might hurt you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“No I- Frost Giants, their skin burns because of its temperature.”

“Loki have you ever seen someone touch a frost giant outside of a fight?”

“No but I don’t-”

“Then I’ll take my chances if you’ll let me.”

Loki meets Anthonys eyes and sees that expression he just can’t turn down and nods.

He moves so he can cup Lokis face with one hand, slowly moving his hand into the contact.

Loki holds his breath waiting to hear a cry of pain coming from Anthony, but it never comes.

“See I told you you’d never hurt me.” Anthony says with a smile while pulling Loki into a warm hug.

Loki all but melts into it as he says.

“How? Every other time I’ve seen someone touch them-”

“Loki you said you’ve only seen that in a fight right? Well what if it’s a defense thing, like something they can activate to ward off an attack, in a way that would explain why no one ever said anything about it on Asgard, because that takes away from the “scary frost giant” thing they have going for whatever stupid reason.”

Loki shakes his head before replying.

“Well, I should really research Jotuns more, because you’ve figured something out I never would have thought of and you didn’t even know Jotuns existed until a few months ago.”

“I doubt there’s much on the internet about it, but I’ll help you research it if I can.”

“Thank you Anthony I-”

Loki pauses, it’s true, by now he knows it is, and Anthonys accepted everything he is, the good and the bad, and he’s only putting saying it on hold because he’s afraid Anthony won’t say it back, and truth be told there will never be an opportune moment, so Loki hopes to Hel before saying.

“I love you.”

Anthonys mouth forms an oh as his eyes blink rapidly as if trying to make sure he heard Loki correctly.

He then smiles brighter than Lokis ever seen and pulls him into a kiss.

His mouth feels like fire against Lokis in the most delightful way as they deepen the kiss.

It’s unlike any other kiss Lokis had, it’s not the rough lust filled ones he’s had before or during sex, but it’s not soft and sweet like others he’s had with Anthony, this one has a desire to it and longing, all without being fueled by sex, and it carries the affection of those soft kisses.

Love, Loki realizes, it’s a kiss filled with love.

They break apart slowly and Anthony says.

“I love you too Loki, you’re the best thing that’s happened in my train wreck of a life.”

Loki chuckles. 

“As are you.”

Anthony shakes his head with a smile before looking up to meet Lokis eyes.

“Thought you should know, you’re not blue anymore.”

Loki looks down at himself and smiles in relief to see that he is indeed back to his usual self.

“Almost a shame, I was hoping you’d let me see where those markings lead.” Anthony says, the corner of his lip tilted upwards ever so slightly.

“Well.” Loki stars, a smirk forming on his face. “I suppose you’ll just have to imagine, perhaps trace where they might have been.”

“I suppose I must, for science of course.”

Loki chuckles.

“For science then.”


	26. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He, sorry again for the delay, a hurricane passed over where I live and I started high school so I'd call that a valid excuse, anyway have a nice fluffy chapter!
> 
> Thanks again to all the kudos and especially comments they always make my day!

Tony’s humming Thunderstruck by ACDC to himself while fixing up part of the suit at around eleven at night, which considering his schedule isn’t that late, and true he’s been sleeping more since Loki was part of the sleeping in bed deal but an amazing boyfriend doesn’t cure insomnia.

He’s been here for about two hours now one of which have been alone because after some reassurances that he’s fine, Loki went to bed.

But it turns out staying up was a great idea today, Tony thinks as he sees his phone blink with a text from Peter. A thought followed quickly by, why the hell is he still up on a Thursday night?

Tony looks at the next that reads. “If you’re not busy or asleep I could use some backup.” followed by his location.

Tony doesn’t need to know more before he’s flying out the door to Peter.

 

Tony arrives to the bank to see some asshole robbers walking around the place.

“J give me a scan to find the kid and let me hear what they’re saying.”

“Right away Sir.”

As the scan comes up and Tony starts making his way to one spiderman while staying out of the robbers sights, in case the kid is hurt and needs immediate help that can’t wait for a small fight with these guys to be over, he starts picking up what they’re saying.

“Where’d he go?” Robber number one says.

“How am I supposed to know? We should just get out of here anyway, it won’t be long before cops start showing up.”

“No. We get something from this mess first.”

Ah, so they really are just random robbers, and only one of them has a gun, how in the world is Pete having such a hard time with these guys.

He reaches Peter and waves while putting a finger to his mouth signaling for the kid to whisper.

“Mr Stark you came!” He says with as much enthusiasm as you can put into a whisper.

“Oh course I did you said you were in trouble, are you hurt?”

“What? Oh no I was fighting these guys right, and everything was going well, but then I ran out of web fluid so I didn’t have a safe way to knock them out cause one of them has a gun, and I figured you probably have something that would work and your armour is bullet proof and-”

“I’m going to cut you off. You’re telling me that vague message that had me thinking you were hurt was just because you ran out of web fluid?”

“Well I’m not hurt-”

“Yeah no next time tell me what’s wrong so you don’t give my already messed up heart a stroke.”

Peter looks at the ground while muttering an apology.

“Hey he’s here! Oh shit.” One of the robbers says, the oh shit coming out as he sees Tony.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you stealing was bad.” Tony says before firing an electric shock to knock him out.

Tony steps around the wall and quickly does the same to the other two.

“All clear, and it looks like cops are on the way.”

“Yeah I called them earlier, I’m surprised they took this long, and thank you Mr Stark.”

“Ah don’t mention it, but next time either let come on the patrol like we did before, or tell me what’s wrong so I’m not panicking the whole way here.”

Peter gives an apologetic smile before jumping slightly as he remembers something.

“Oh I should probably leave, Aunt May is going to freak out if she knows how late I was out!”

“Yeah you should get going.”

“Oh can I still come by the tower Saturday?”

It’s Tonys turn to smile before replying. “Of course kid, get home safe.

 

Tony’s sitting on the couch with Loki watching Friends to kill time until Peter comes when Tony is far more startled than he’d like to admit from a very enthusiastic boo!

Tony looks up from the floor, which he fell off of most gracefully thank you very much, to see Loki in a fit of laughter with a very pleased Peter standing behind the couch.

“You little- what did I say about my poor old heart!”

Peter responds by laughing some more as he goes to sit on the couch.

“Don’t worry spiderling, I for one loved it.” Loki says earning a big smile from Peter.

“Yeah that’s just because you have inhuman reflexes.” Tony grumbles as he gets back on the couch.

“Well I am a god Anthony, and you love me anyway.”

“Yeah I do.”

Tony smiles and then almost laughs as he sees Peters face of happiness and possible disgust, Tony is almost proud that him and Loki are disgustingly cute.

“Anyway Pete I believe your plans for today were to watch a movie and eat a lot of ice cream, so I say we all go to the fridge to get a butt load of ice cream.”

“Hell yeah! I call pick of the movie!” Peter says as he gets up to run to the kitchen.

 

They’re more than half way through the movie and Tony is very glad he bought enough enough ice cream to keep a company in business.

Himself and Peter eat enough on their own, but it turns out Loki just might be an ice cream addict.

After his first taste he has eaten three pints of the stuff and is making his way through a fourth.

Realistically Tony knows Loki can eat as much as Thor, but seeing it is something else.

Peter however is loving it and has decreed he’s going to show Loki every flavour one of these days.

Awhile later their movie night is cut short by the announcement of another doom bot attack, so begrudgingly, the three of them suit up to go kick some robot ass with the rest of the team.


	27. Take what you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone found some good alien things at the Area 51 raid yesterday!
> 
> I hate to have to say this again but sorry for the late update, I forgot how busy school makes me but if everything goes well you might have another chapter up today or if not definitely tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and Comments and Kudos always make my day!

It’s four in the morning and instead of being in bed sleeping cuddled against a certain god, Tony is flying through the streets taking out Doom Bots that are relying more on technology than magic because some time in the last week Doom finally caught on to ADAM.

It’s not that fighting angry robots is something to complain about when your main occupation is superhero, but when it’s the tenth time it’s happened in two weeks people start to get fed up.

“Stark behind you!” Natasha calls over the comms.

Tony whips around to shoot the damned thing only to see Loki take it out with a dagger.

“Hey Princess that one was mine!”

“I saw it first.” He replies with a smirk, “Besides I couldn’t risk it hurting your handsome face now could I?”

“Ehem.” Clint cuts in. “Now I think I speak on behalf of everyone one I say, stop flirting on the freaking comms!”

“Aw come on now Legolas you can’t speak for everyone that’s dictatorship.”

“I agree with Clint.” Thor adds with the driest voice Tony has ever heard the god use.

“So do I. Clint your left!” Natasha replies words becoming a shout at the end.

“Thanks Nat!” Clint shouts back while shooting an arrow clean through the bot.

“Besides,” Clint continues, “Bruce can’t give his opinion because he’s the Hulk, and Steve stayed with Bucky (Bucky has stayed behind during fights because we all, him included, decided it was better for him if he avoided combat for awhile) so he can’t contribute right now, but I’m sure if they were here, they would agree that you two should leave that talk in the bedroom.”

“Now Barton, if that’s the type of talk you’re used to in the bedroom than you’re missing out.” Loki cuts in with a voice that reeks of mischief.

“Okay time to get back to killing doom bots!” Clint replies which is quickly followed by everyone's collective laughter.

Tony circles around a building to see where the majority of the bots have clustered, because of course there were a lot more hiding just out of sight, fucking doom.

But maybe that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.

“Hey Loki can you teleport to me?”

“Yes?” Comes his reply as Loki appears next to him.

“Okay so you see all those bots.” Tony says gesturing to the swarm.

“They’re hard to miss.” Loki says while materializing another dagger.

“Well I have an idea on how to take them all out.”

At that Loki tilts his head signaling Tony to continue.

“You know how you can do this thing where you shoot out a ton of energy and it can fry them, and how you said without something that you can draw power from you can only do that to maybe five or six of them at a time without draining yourself out.”

“Yes but unless you have a magic staff or infinity stone with you that won’t be too helpful, I could take out maybe six of them now but once they know we see them I can’t defend and do that attack at once.”

“Speaking of don’t think I’ve forgotten your promise to explain why the infinity thingies are important later, but what I’m trying to say is, what if you did have a power source?”

At Loki looks at Tony almost like he’s grown a third arm.

“This thing.” Tony says tapping the reactor.

Loki looks like his eyes are going to pop out of their skull before he says.

“Would that not hurt you?”

“Well I’m not 100% sure but I’ve thought about it a lot and-”

“No.”

“But Loki-”

“No Anthony. I’m not going to put you in danger.”

“Loki just listen.” Tony says with a sigh. “I’ve actually put a lot of thought into this and I’m fairly certain the only way it could hurt me is if you wanted to, and I am sure that you won’t, I trust you Loki.”

And okay maybe Tony is slightly overselling how sure he is but he’s still fairly sure and Loki’s not going to agree unless Tony seems super sure.

Loki ponders this for a moment before replying. “You promise you won’t die?”

“Cross my heart.” Tony is actually 99% sure of that, worst thing would probably be a heart attack and it’s not like he hasn’t had one of those before, hell he won’t even pass out if that’s the case.

“Is the rest of that saying not “Hope to die”?'' Loki asks still looking unsure.

“Yes but I didn’t say that part.” Tony says with a sheepish smile.

Loki sighs before saying. “Alright. I’ll need to touch it though.”

“Go for it, like I said I more than trust you Loki, take what you need.”

Loki slowly raises his hand and places it lightly over the reactor.

“If you die, I swear I will bring you back to kill you myself.”

“Look forward to it Princess.”

With one more sigh Loki lifts his other hand and shortly after green light starts to form around it like it does anytime he casts this spell, only now it starts to spread to the rest of his body accenting his features and bringing out the green in his eyes so they almost glow.

“Here goes.” He says before giving a flick of his wrist.

Tony sees the green light spring from Loki before he feels his chest heave in the far too familiar feel of a heart attack before the world starts to go dark.

Heh, passing out wasn’t part of the plan.


	28. Something you missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I can update when I say I will!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapter I really love seeing what people think of this story!
> 
> One more thing, this story is coming to a close, it's officially in the last few chapters and boy does it feel like an accomplishment, I hope you all like the last few chapters which will come out soon!

Tony slowly wakes up to calmest feeling he’s ever felt, he feels warm and at ease, and without opening his eyes yet it’s quiet and dark.

But like always the calm doesn’t last and a few moments later he hears someone saying his name again, and he’s fairly sure they’re telling him to wake up.

Oh shit, that’s Loki’s voice and, oh right, he’s about to be yelled at for being reckless.

Tony slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees are Loki's bright green eyes staring back at him.

“Thank the norns you’re alright.” Loki says before pulling him into a tight hug.

Loki leans back and his face goes from relief to possible rage in mere seconds.

“Anthony Edward Stark you curious moron! If you wanted to see if I could use the reactor as a power source you should have given me one not attached to your person so I don’t look back and think I’d killed you.”

“Well to be fair I did tell you there was a chance I’d have a heart attack so...” Oh, that was not the right thing to say.

“You-” Loki takes a deep breath and sits back down on the bed next to Tony. “You should just be glad I’m more relieved you’re unhurt than furious at your recklessness.”

“You just loves me too much don’t you lokes?”

With the start of a smile Loki replies, “Don’t push it.”

“Ah you didn’t let me finish. I am sorry it didn’t work and that you thought I was dead because if I ever thought you were gone, yeah I don’t want to think of it, so I am sorry and I promise I’ll be more careful next time.” Tony tries with a soft smile.

“The fact that you say next time tells me that’s a promise you can’t fully keep.” Loki says rolling his eyes, but his face has come back to that nice genuine smile so Tony’s pretty sure they’re alright for now.

Loki looks away for a moment before saying, “There is something important you need to know, can you walk?”

“Of course I can! I probably just had a worse than normal heart attack and then you patched me up so I’m good.” Tony says as he gets up, the second the words leave his mouth he falls back down on the bed.

“So if say I couldn’t walk and felt kinda dizzy what are the chances you could carry me?”

Loki shakes his head with a smile and teleports them both to the common floor, letting Tony sit safely on the couch.

“Tony are you alright?” Steve asks moving from the chair he and Bucky were sitting in to come check for any damage himself.

“Oh I’m fine don’t you worry, but Loki did say there was something pretty important, anyone care to tell me what it is?”

Tony looks around the room to see that no one looks like they’d particularly want to talk about this important thing, wait a minute.

“Where’s Clint?” Tony asks and the words leave his mouth with more worry than he’d like.

Natasha is the one who finally answers.

“He was captured, when the stunt you pulled with Loki backfired, the fight went into chaos, even Hulk seemed confused or hell almost worried, Loki refused to leave your side and right as Thor and I reached you he teleported you straight here, so for a minute we were just left panicking not sure if you had died, a minute or so later Loki called over the comms saying you were alright, and after that we made quick work of whatever bots were left.” Natsasha pauses to take a breath before finishing. “But by then when we regrouped no one knew where Clint was.”

“Damn.” Is the only thing Tony can think to say after that, and he owes Clint an apologly for trying that stupid move with Loki.

“That’s not all.” Thor says. “Jarvis if you would.”

Jarvis pulls up a hologram of an email.

“Doom sent us this a few hours after the fight.”

_Avengers, if you’d like to see the archer of yours again, you’ll be at my estate by Friday with the plans on how to make Starks reactors, I’ll expect them delivered by Stark himself, alone._

_Victor Von Doom._

“Shit.” Tony says once he reads the message.

“Indeed.” Loki replies with solum look on his face.

“That gives us two days to make a plan right? So let’s make a plan.” Bucky says speaking up for the first time, in well possibly ever at least in group situations around the tower.

Everyone turns to him with varying levels of surprise.

“Barton helped me sort through some things, and he was kind when he didn’t have to be, especially after Steve told Tony, well you know what, he knows what that guilt feels like and he helped me get through a lot of it.” Bucky says by way of explanation for the sudden participation.

Part of Tony wants to feel some sort of anger at the thought of that news being hard on Barnes, but he also knows how Clint feels about all the people that got hurt because of what somewhat controlled Loki made brainwashed Clint do, and he can’t bring himself to be mad.

“Yeah okay, we have two days, and we obviously can’t hand over the arc reactor, and we know this is a trap, so let’s figure out how to get our dumbass back.” Tony says, throwing his first ever smile at Barnes while he says it.

 

A few minutes worth of tea and coffee making later, Loki is sitting next to Anthony as Steve stands in the center of the living room leading the plan discussion.

“So we know he’ll be keeping Clint somewhere in his fort, and he’ll most likely be guarded, but thanks to him wanting a negotiation, Doom will have to be at the entrance or just inside to meet us, leaving him away from Clint.” Steve says to start the plan.

“We should assume he’ll double cross us, if we give him the plans, even fake ones, he’ll fire on us in seconds.” Loki says with a shrug. “It’s what I would do.”

“Yeah there’s no way we’re giving him the real plans, partly because they don’t exist out of my brain, however I can come up with some plans that ultimately make nothing but will be convincing enough to make the exchange.” Anthony says.

“I should be able to help draw up some convincing plans.” Bruce adds supporting Anthony’s idea.

“Wait you’re not thinking of showing up alone are you?” Natasha asks.

“Of course I am, he won’t meet me otherwise.” Loki sends him a look he knows could kill and Anthony quickly stammers out, “I mean, as far as Doom can tell anyway.”

“That’ll work for keeping Doom busy, but if we assume he betrays us how do we get Clint?” Steve asks.

“Loki.” Thor says turning to look at him. “You can teleport yourself and a few others inside to find Clint and then teleport you all back.”

Loki nods before replying, “That should work, I’ll need no more than two people and we’ll have to be quick and quiet. Natasha care to join me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“I’ll go too.” Barnes says, making Loki raise an eyebrow.

“I’m excellent at stealth, Hydra made sure of that, and I want to get Barton out.”

“You sure Buck? There might be Hydra agents if they’re still working with Doom.”

Barnes gives Steve a look that just barely counts as a smirk before replying, “If I get to kick Hydras ass, then it’ll be even better.”

“And Tony and I should be able to draw up a map of the building for you to use for reference so you won’t be teleporting in completely blind.” Bruce adds and Anthony nods his head.

“It’s settled then.” Loki starts, “Anthony, the self sacrificing idiot he is, will greet Doom alone at his front door, well Thor, Steve and Bruce wait just out of reach to join the fight when Doom starts firing, while Natasha Barnes and Myself work our way to Clint. Anyone have any objections to that?”

Everyone shows their collective agreement and Loki catches Anthony laughing slightly through a grin.

“Anthony?”

“Oh I’m sorry just the, “Here's the plan to get Clint back” speech is something I would have expected from Steve, or say, an Avenger, so in a way you’re pretty much an av-”

“I am not.” Loki replies before he can finish.

“It was a very me speech.” Steve says nodding his head.

“Admit it you’re kind of an avengers Loki.” Natasha says with a smile.

“I hate all of you.” Loki says shaking his head and giving up the argument as he sees how Thor’s face has lit up during this conversation, “Now, let’s go get this troublesome archer back.”


	29. Let's get our dumbass back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop second to last chapter!! The last chapter will be going up this weekend and I have to say I'm pretty damn proud of myself for finishing this, and even more then that I'm super happy people have liked it!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and as always comments and kudos are wildly appreciated!

Tony was flying alone straight to Dooms front door, yet another moment of his life he can file under the, probably not a good idea list.

Then again he’s not really alone, Loki should be just about ready to teleport the two dark past assassins into the base, and Thor, Steve, and Bruce are on the ground making their way from the jet to Doom.

Tony sees the estate, and even he’d call it over the top, a giant castle with turrets that go way to high up, and the whole thing has a Victorian goth feel, it would be daunting if Tony didn’t know how weak most of Doom’s tech is.

He goes in for the show superhero landing, even if it is completely impractical, and raises the face plate to walk up to the front doors with a smile.

“Hey Doom! Give me back my Clint!”

 

Loki is kneeling outside the ridiculous castle with Natasha and Barnes while Natasha uses Bruce and Tony’s device to scan the building, and really who designed this monstrosity, Loki thought Asgard was over the top, and it is, you don’t build a giant gold castle for subtlety, but the design on this clearly says Doom was trying far too hard when he made it.

“My end of the scans is done,” Natasha says showing the holographic projection of Dooms base, “Care to take us to Clint?” 

“With pleasure,” Loki replies as he uses the blueprint Natasha made with his magic to locate the archer, it isn’t perfect, it only shows the general shape of the rooms and floor lay out, but it is helpful for his magic to know just where he’s sensing Clint.

Shit.

“It appears we have a slight problem, Doom has some type of shield in place that’s partially blocking my magic, I can’t get a clear location.”

“Can we still teleport in?” Barnes asks with a worried look.

Loki lets out a small laugh before replying, “Of course, I said a small shield, and it is still Doom we’re talking about, in fact I can still feel what section of the building he’s in, even if it’s not as precise as we’d hoped.”

Barnes lets out a sigh of relief as Natasha just grins.

“Well,” She says, “What are we waiting for?”

 

Tony was about to finish his fake bargain speech when he decides to screw it and hope Loki and the others had enough time as he raises his repulsers and fires straight at Doom.

“Oh that’s gotta hurt.”

With that the fight kicks off, Tony had done much less damage than he’d hoped, and there are far more bots then he’d like, but they’ll make do.

He’s about to think his back up was running late when a very angry Hulk comes running through the trees.

As fun as a group fight is, Tony really hopes Loki finds Clint soon.

 

They’re running room to room in the facility trying to find Clint when explosions start to sound from outside.

“Doom finally got tired of Anthony’s smart mouth then.” Loki says with a grin.

“Yeah and that means we have less time to find him, let’s go.” Natasha replies, running out the door to the left.

Loki was able to narrow it down to one section of the building on the bottom floor, the only problem was that section has a lot of rooms, most of which could make a suitable dungeon when you’re going off a rough blueprint.

Loki steps out the door to see Natasha make quick work of the two guards blocking a rather ominous door.

“I believe those are the first guards we’ve seen outside a room.” Loki remarks as he studies the door.

“I’d wager he’s in there.” Barnes says moving closer.

Loki would hardly say him and Barnes are friends yet, and because of Loki’s nature the trust isn’t the strongest either, however the soldier has more than proven his skills in combat today and his motivation to save his friend is certainly admirable.

“Care to take us inside Loki?” Natasha asks.

“With pleasure.” Loki says seconds before they find themselves inside yet again the most cliche dungeon Loki’s ever seen, honestly someone should teach Doom a thing or two about design.

Loki’s musings are interrupted by a guard calling for backup, on top of bad design Doom has under trained lackeys that just gave their spot away.

Loki flicks his wrist launching a dagger and hears confirmation it hit when the guard falls to the floor.

“We have some company.”

Natasha and Barnes race to where the guard had come from and the three of them make quick work of the guards, moving as whirlwinds of knives, it’s beautiful.

Loki’s about to move down the side of the dungeon when Natasha yells, “Clint!” as she rushes to his cell.

He’s sitting with his face turned away and hasn’t made a move yet, Loki’s heart misses a beat as a worry he doesn’t want settles in his heart.

Loki teleports next to Clint and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh fuck!” Clint yells whirling around and punching Loki square in the jaw.

“Shit sorry!” Clint says once he sees it’s Loki, voice still far too loud.

Natasha and Barnes have broken the cell open now and Natasha rushes to kneel in front of Clint.

“You okay?” She asks studying his face.

Clint looks at her with a puzzled expression before replying, still at yelling volume.

“Any chance you guys know sign language? I’m pretty sure I’m deaf now.”

 

Truth be told the fight has gone on a lot longer than Tony thought it would, and on top of the team tiring, he’s starting to get rather worried about Clint and Loki.

Much to Tony’s relief, the comms come to life with Loki’s voice, “We’re back at the tower, you’re free to leave unless you need saving.”

Tony laughs into the comms before replying, “I’m not the damsel in distress this time Princess, how’s Clint?”

“He’s fine, mostly, you’ll see when you get back.” Natasha replies.

“Nat what do you mean?” Steve asks while coming towards Tony.

“I mean he’s okay, not hurt or that injured besides a few scars and bruises, mostly from him putting up a fight, but there is something else, and I’ll explain when you get back, which I hope is soon because Bucky misses you.”

Steve calms down at that, and as he comes closer Tony could swear he’s blushing.

“We’ll be back soon.” Tony says before turning off the comms.

He sees Thor and good old Hulk/Bruce working their way back to the jet so he turns to Steve and says, “Need a ride old man?”

Steve shakes his head before saying, “You know I’m technically younger than you.”

“Yeah well you’re technically seventy, you want to walk all the way back or what?”

Steve walks a bit closer before replying, “Do you have to carry me like that?”

“Of course, what else is the press going to talk about.” Tony says as he scoops Steve up in a bridal carry and starts flying back to the jet.


	30. The end, at least for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end folks!  
> Thank you so much for sticking with this to the end seeing the emails for comments or kudos always make my day better and I've truly had so much fun writing this!!  
> I hope everyone enjoys the ending!

Tony wakes up to the beautiful smell of coffee coming from the small kitchen in his and Loki’s room, and is about to get out of bed when Loki comes back carrying two mugs with tea and coffee.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Tony says with a smile as he sits up while grabbing his mug.

“Well let’s see, for starters you made a joke about erectile dysfunction to the evil god attacking you’re city.” Loki replies with a matching smile.

“Yeah that’s probably it.” Tony says taking a long drink from his coffee, before almost spitting it out.

“Shit I have to get back to the lab!” He yells while moving to put the mug down on the bedside table.

“No you don’t.” Loki says holding him down, “You’ve been at this since the second you got back from Dooms base, it’s been three days and last night was the first one you slept, and it was only because I spelled you asleep, now you’re going to stay here for a few minutes before I let you leave.”

Tony’s about to protest but Loki has the face he makes when there’s no winning his argument so he relaxes best he can and drinks his coffee while maintaining a steady glare towards Loki.

The second Tony found out about Clint losing his hearing from an injury he got during his capture, possibly for good, he went straight to the lab to make the single best hearing aid ever invented, sure Clint knew sign language and had done some of his training with things obscuring his vision and hearing, so he’s no where close to helpless, Tony still wanted to make his day to day life a little easier, plus if he figures it out there are a lot of other people who would benefit from something like this.

After a few more minutes of coffee and glaring at his very caring boyfriend, Tony starts getting up as he says, “Okay, it's been a few minutes I finished my coffee and got a mostly full night's sleep, can I go back to the lab now?”

Loki shakes his head before saying, “You’re a child, but yes you may, and I’m coming with you.”

 

It’s nine pm by the time they finish the hearing aids, but from everything they can test them with, they should work.

They walk into the living room to find Natasha and Clint aggressively arguing in sign language.

Tony for the life of him can’t tell what they’re saying, but Loki chuckles at whatever it is, making Natasha and Clint look over at them.

Loki signs something to them which makes Clint furiously sign back while Natasha just watches with a look of victory.

“What is going on?” Tony asks.

“We were arguing whether chocolate or vanilla ice cream is better.” Natasha answers.

“I should probably be more surprised that you got so worked up over ice cream,” Tony says with a smile, “Loki can you please tell them what we have.”

“Jarvis could you make the subtitles appear?” 

“Of course Mr Laufeyson.”

“Thank you, now Clint we have something for you.” White text appears on a hologram right at Loki’s chest as he speaks, Clint nods with approval before signaling Loki to continue.

“Anthony here has spent the last three days working on a hearing aid for you, I helped but the majority of the credit is unfortunately his, don’t let it go to his head.”

Loki holds out the pair of small black hearing aids.

“If they don’t work or you have any problems with them let us know and I guarantee he’ll fix them.”

“Probably won’t sleep until I do.” Tony adds as Clint walks over to inspect the hearing aids.

Tony nugues Loki for him to say the rest.

“There is another thing, Anthony made these as advanced as he possibly could, but we still were unsure that they’d allow you to hear seeing as they were designed to help people hear better, not restore the ability, so we made another pair, the only difference being I added magic to these, as you know I can’t give you your hearing back, but with these it might just be possibly while you’re wearing them.” Loki pauses to retrieve the others.

“I’d understand if you didn’t want to rely on my magic for something, especially one of your senses but-”

Clint cuts Loki off by waving his hand, then he points to the magic pair and signs something at Loki.

“Those are the ones with my magic yes.” Loki relies.

Without another moment Clint picks them up and puts them in his ears.

He signs something else at Loki with a rather confused look.

“You tap them once to turn them on.” Loki replies, still looking rather surprised, and Tony thinks pleased, at Clint’s choice.

Clint then taps the devices and Natasha asks, ‘Well?”

Clint’s face lights up as he says, “They work!”

He then pulls Tony into a hug, and Tony returns it as they exchange thank yous and you’re welcomes.

Then to everyone's surprise he hugs Loki.

Loki stands still as a tree for a moment before tentatively hugging Clint back.

“Thank you so goddamn much.” Clint says as he pulls back from the hug.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Loki replies with one of those breathtaking genuine smiles, something Tony has been seeing more and more lately.

“You can’t wear them all the time,” Tony starts, “You’ll need to charge them and you should probably take them out a little every day anyway because they might hurt a little if you have them in to long and-”

“Tony, that’s fine. I know sign language and I can ask Jarvis for the subtitles if I need them, I’ll get used to it, and any help is nice.” Clint says cutting him off with a smile.

“And now that I can hear,” Clint starts giving Natasha a smile she returns, “I call for a movie night!”

 

Loki is stuck firmly on the couch between Thor and Anthony, with the later more on top of him than beside him.

They’re just past halfway through the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie, par Clint’s demand to marathon them.

Everyone’s on the couch or nearby chairs together, enjoying the movies, the bad jokes, and the company.

As Loki feels Anthony’s breath begin to even out in the calm of sleep, and Thor laughs at something Bruce said, Loki realizes this group of vastly different people, these people that mainly came together to stop him, and who have since then accepted him with open arms, and the mortal now sleeping on his chest who looked at the dark parts within him and found a way to love him still, are the closest thing to a real family he’s ever had, and he suspects, many of them feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculously sweet I know but I wanted a happy ending, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> And okay when I said it was the end it wasn't really the whole truth, you might have seen that this is now part of a series, that's because I'm writing a sequel which will start updating soon, I hope you stick around for that one too.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
